


What if Hinata -

by knj__z



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fem!Hinata, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Panic Attacks, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knj__z/pseuds/knj__z
Summary: A bunch of What if scenarios with our favorite orange hair NatsuJust kidding, of course, it's out favorite decoy, btw this is all yaoi ships.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou, Azumane Asahi/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Inuoka Sou, Hinata Shouyou/Izumi Yukitaka, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou/Sekimukai Kouji, Hinata Shouyou/Shimizu Kiyoko, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Terushima Yuuji, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 46
Kudos: 594





	1. What if?

What if Hinata was smart?  
What if Hinata suddenly became buffed?  
What if Hinata suddenly turned into a girl?

Well you'll find out (One-shots)

Being in the Haikyuu fandom and being a Hinata centric I noticed there weren't a lot of Hinata being ripped or Hinata being sleepy if there were it will most likely be Kagehina and I'm the type of person who ships TsukiHina or YamaHina or any other ships in general. Don't get me wrong I love Kagehina but like I want to see other ships with Hinata

* * *

**Ship Lists**

  * **Chapter 1: TsukiHina (What if Hinata was secretly smart?)**
  * **Chapter 2: KuroHina (What if Hinata and Kuroo liked each other?)**
  * **Chapter 3: First years x Hinata (What if Hinata turned into a girl?)**
  * **Chapter 4: TsukiHina (What if Hinata could play the piano?) **
  * **Chapter 5: AtsuHina [One-sided] / YamaHina (What if Hinata had a one-sided love?)**
  * **Chapter 6: [Hinted] Sugawara Kōshi x Hinata Shōyō (What if Hinata [from the current arc in the manga] time traveled?)**
  * **Chapter 7: KuroHina / KenHina / AkaHina (What if Hinata turned into a girl? [Sequel]) **
  * **Chapter 8: AkaHina (What if Hinata was a really good dancer?)**


	2. Smart Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Hinata was secretly smart? If so why is he hiding it?
> 
> [ Tsukishima Kei x Hinata Shōyō ]

"Congratulations Hinata, you got the high score again!" The teacher jokingly rolled her eyes making Hinata chuckled

"As promised, here is your fake report" The female teacher handed Hinata his real and fake report, holding his hand longer in the process "I still don't get why you hide this from your class and team" The female teacher looked sad and confused at the same time, making Hinata slightly nervous.

Hinata sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly smiling "I guess I don't want history to repeat itself" The female teacher nodded understandably, but sighing in disappointment "I understand but don't you think your teammates will understand too? They're not like the people you knew in middle school" Hinata nodded "Yeah, but I feel like its safer if I keep it a secret" The teacher sighed for the final time, this time replacing her disappointed sigh with a warm smile.

"You're right, don't mix up your report cards like last time. Your parents almost had a heart attack" Hinata laughed and nodded his head, finally bidding goodbye and leaving her office. Once outside Hinata couldn't help but think over his teacher words, "𝘐 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘰? 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘪𝘥𝘥𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭" Hinata quickly shooked his head '𝐼𝑡'𝑠 𝑏𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑤𝑎𝑦' He thought as he started walking towards the gym.

Walking towards the gym, Hinata couldn't help but wander back to his middle school. When everybody knew he was smart.

𝑯𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒂 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒘𝒂𝒍𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒕𝒐 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒄𝒍𝒂𝒔𝒔 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝒈𝒆𝒕𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒓𝒆𝒑𝒐𝒓𝒕 𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒅, 𝒂 𝒃𝒊𝒈 𝒔𝒎𝒊𝒍𝒆 𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝒐𝒏 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒇𝒂𝒄𝒆, 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒔𝒎𝒊𝒍𝒆 𝒖𝒏𝒔𝒖𝒓𝒑𝒓𝒊𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒍𝒚 𝒈𝒐𝒕 𝒃𝒊𝒈𝒈𝒆𝒓 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒂𝒘 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒕𝒘𝒐 𝒃𝒆𝒔𝒕 𝒇𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒔. 

"𝑲𝒐𝒋𝒊! 𝑰𝒛𝒖𝒎𝒊!" 𝑯𝒆 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒕𝒆𝒅, 𝒊𝒈𝒏𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒄𝒉𝒐𝒐𝒍'𝒔 𝒉𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒘𝒂𝒚, 𝑰𝒛𝒖𝒎𝒊 𝒔𝒎𝒊𝒍𝒆𝒅 𝒔𝒐𝒇𝒕𝒍𝒚 𝒘𝒉𝒊𝒍𝒆 𝑲𝒐𝒋𝒊 𝒓𝒐𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒅 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒆𝒚𝒆𝒔 𝒊𝒏 𝒂𝒎𝒖𝒔𝒆𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕.

"𝑯𝒆𝒚 𝑯𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒂, 𝑰'𝒎 𝒈𝒖𝒆𝒔𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒈𝒐𝒕 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒔𝒕 𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒆 𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏?" 𝑯𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒂 𝒏𝒐𝒅𝒅𝒆𝒅 𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒉𝒖𝒔𝒊𝒂𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒄𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚. 𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂 𝒄𝒉𝒖𝒄𝒌𝒍𝒆 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝑰𝒛𝒖𝒎𝒊. 𝑺𝒖𝒅𝒅𝒆𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒘𝒉𝒊𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒔 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒕𝒆𝒅, 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒃𝒐𝒕𝒉 𝑰𝒛𝒖𝒎𝒊 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑲𝒐𝒋𝒊 𝒇𝒓𝒆𝒆𝒛𝒆 𝒊𝒏 𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒆. 

"𝑨𝒓𝒈𝒉 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒉𝒆 𝒊𝒔 𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏, 𝑰 𝒃𝒆𝒕 𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒓𝒊𝒃𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒕𝒆𝒂𝒄𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒔" 𝑨 guy "𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥" " 𝑵𝒐 𝒘𝒂𝒚, 𝒉𝒆 𝒅𝒐𝒆𝒔𝒏'𝒕 𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌 𝒓𝒊𝒄𝒉, 𝒎𝒂𝒚𝒃𝒆 𝒉𝒆 𝒅𝒊𝒅 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒚𝒑𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒔𝒆𝒓𝒗𝒊𝒄𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒌𝒆𝒆𝒑 𝒂 𝒔𝒆𝒄𝒓𝒆𝒕, 𝑰 𝒎𝒆𝒂𝒏 𝒉𝒆'𝒔 𝒂𝒍𝒘𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒂𝒕 𝑴𝒓.𝑴𝒂𝒇𝒖𝒚𝒖'𝒔 𝒐𝒇𝒇𝒊𝒄𝒆" 𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒄𝒉𝒖𝒄𝒌𝒍𝒆𝒅 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝑯𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒂 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒇𝒆𝒄𝒕𝒍𝒚 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒎.

𝑰𝒛𝒖𝒎𝒊 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑲𝒐𝒋𝒊 𝒔𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝒂 𝒔𝒂𝒅 𝒔𝒎𝒊𝒍𝒆 "𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒅 𝑯𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒂" 𝑯𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒂 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒐𝒌𝒆𝒅 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒅, 𝒑𝒖𝒕𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒃𝒆𝒔𝒕 𝒔𝒎𝒊𝒍𝒆 '𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒓𝒚, 𝒊𝒕 𝒅𝒐𝒆𝒔𝒏'𝒕 𝒃𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒎𝒆' 𝑰𝒛𝒖𝒎𝒊 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒔𝒎𝒊𝒍𝒆𝒅 𝒔𝒂𝒅𝒍𝒚, 𝒑𝒖𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝑯𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒂 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒘𝒂𝒓𝒅 𝒔𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒉𝒊𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒔. 𝑼𝒏𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒖𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒍𝒚, 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒂𝒔𝒕 𝒆𝒏𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉 𝒂𝒔 𝒘𝒉𝒊𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒔 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒖𝒑 𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏. 𝑴𝒂𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒃𝒐𝒕𝒉 𝑰𝒛𝒖𝒎𝒊 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑲𝒐𝒋𝒊 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒈𝒖𝒊𝒍𝒕𝒚.

"𝑨𝒇𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒂𝒍𝒍, 𝒉𝒆 𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌𝒔 𝒅𝒖𝒎𝒃 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒔𝒕𝒖𝒑𝒊𝒅. 𝑺𝒐 𝑰 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒃𝒆 𝒔𝒖𝒓𝒑𝒓𝒊𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝒊𝒇 𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒇𝒖𝒄𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒕𝒆𝒂𝒄𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒔" 𝑯𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒂 𝒅𝒖𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒅 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒅, 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒍𝒂𝒔𝒕 𝒔𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒘 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒅 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒃𝒆𝒔𝒕 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒄𝒓𝒚 𝒓𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆. 𝑯𝒆 𝒘𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒅 𝑰𝒛𝒖𝒎𝒊'𝒔 𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒅, 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒔𝒖𝒓𝒆𝒅. 𝑼𝒏𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒖𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒍𝒚, 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒎𝒂𝒅𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒉𝒊𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒔 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒔𝒕. 

"𝑺𝒆𝒆, 𝒉𝒆 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒇𝒖𝒄𝒌𝒔 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒇𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒔 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒂 𝒘𝒉𝒐𝒓𝒆" 𝑯𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒂 𝒒𝒖𝒊𝒆𝒕𝒍𝒚 𝒔𝒐𝒃𝒃𝒆𝒅 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒃𝒐𝒕𝒉 𝒐𝒇 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒃𝒆𝒔𝒕 𝒇𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒔 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒅. 𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒒𝒖𝒊𝒄𝒌𝒍𝒚 𝒕𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒆𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒊𝒓 𝒃𝒆𝒔𝒕 𝒇𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅 𝒄𝒓𝒚.

"Hinata" 

"Hinata" 

"HINATA BOKE!!" that seemed to do the trick since Hinata flinched "What's on your mind Hinata?" Suddenly Hinata felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw Suga's kind and worried face.

Since when did he arrive in the club room?

Hinata smiled and just shook his head "I got scolded for my bad grades" Suga chuckled "Heh what's new, I'm surprised you manage to pass this time around" The ever so salty tall blond insulted making Hinata aggressively protest "I'll have you know I scored more than Kageyama!!" Kageyama listening quickly kicked Hinata.

"That's good Hinata" Suga softly ruffled Hinata's hair, unlike a certain black-haired grumpy.

Once everyone was out of the club room, Hinata sighed "I shouldn't be thinking about that now" He muttered as he slapped his face "That's in the past now" He sighed once again and finally left the club room, joining his teammates in the gym.

Practice seemed to take his minds off of his unfortunate past. Asking Kageyama again and again for a toss. Kageyama reluctantly refused since he failed one of his subject and had asked Tsukishima for tutoring, which he not so secretly hated. Hinata put on a cheeky smile "Eh?! What's this? the great Kageyama failed and the dumbass Hinata passed?!" Hinata bragged to which Kageyama threw a kick at him. "Heh, I don't think you should be bragging when you barely passed Maths" Tsukishima teased making a tick appear at Hinata's forehead, Tsukishima might be his crush but that doesn't mean he doesn't annoy him.

After Practice

"No, you idiot that's not how I explained it to you" Tsukishima tried to explain for the fifth time tonight. "Then HOW?! You're a bad teacher" Kageyama asked in frustration. Daichi and Suga chuckled while Hinata seemed to daydream again "Well I'm sorry for being the bad teacher you requested, now this time try to listen and not just memorized" Kegeyam huffed in frustration and tried to listen and not strangle his tutor.

Hinata heard their conversation and unconsciously help "I think why your struggling is because the basics are on the next page, those rules are for the most advanced questions. It stupid that they put that in the first page, here" Hinata dropped down and turned Kageyama's textbook " See, if you try to understand and memorized most of these it should be easy, but remember the number rule should always be here whether its the basic or advanced questions for example-" Hinata finally seemed to notice the amount of eyes staring at him "What?" He asked confused when he suddenly remembered he taught Kageyama "No way, I understand it now!!" Kageyama said surprised. Hinata quickly stood up. 

"What just happened?" Surprisingly it was Tsukishima who broke the silence "Hinata, who did you-" Hinata quickly tried to make an excuse "A-AH! Yachi e-explained it to me the other day!" Though no one seemed convinced "Right like we would believe an obvious lie like that" Tsukishima said and Hinata went red "I-it's the truth I swear" Tsukishima only rolled his eyes. Hinata quickly picked up his bag and bolted out of the club room, which would have been normal if it was a race between Him and Kageyama but it wasn't which made everyone more confused and stunned.

Once Hinata went a fair amount of distance from school he sighed "IDIOT! Why would you daydream like that!! Now you exposed yourself!!" Suddenly anxiety filled his mind, what if they would whisper things about him like in middle school? Hinata shook his head and continued walking home trying to avoid the horrible possibilities that's filling his mind.

The next day, Hinata wasn't there for morning practice, which left many confused and some worried (Tsukishima but he would never admit that). Thankfully Hinata attended the main practice, some sighed relief and some looked annoyed (Tsukishima was glad Hinata was fine but again it's not like he would admit something like that).

"I talked this over with you yesterday and you already forgot?!" Tsukishima tsked in annoyance getting a half-angry glare and half-frustrated glare from his student. Hinata who didn't learn his lesson from yesterday was daydreaming again leaning over and looked at the question. "That's a common mistake, people tend to make that since it's pretty similar, there's a way to easily differentiate between the two, here" Hinata took out his notebook, not noticing the paper that fell out of it. 

While Hinata explained the question to Kageyama with his notes, Suga picked up the fallen paper and his eyes widen comically "WAIT HINATA YOU GOT FULL SCORE IN ALL SUBJECTS?!?!" He shouted, shocked. Hinata flinched in place. He looked at his notebook and mentally facepalmed "𝑪𝒓𝒂𝒑! 𝑻𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒊𝒔 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝑰 𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝒎𝒚 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍 𝒓𝒆𝒑𝒐𝒓𝒕 𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒅!" 

"Okay Hinata would you care to explain? This isn't a fake report is it?" Daichi asked and Hinata's eyes widen "NO! I'm not like that, that's my real report card" He quickly explained getting a relief sighed from the two parental figure "Then.....why would you hide it? let alone lie about your perfect grades?" Suga softly asked "I-I used to get verbally abused back in middle school, I thought the same things would happen again so I hid it from everyone and asked the teachers to make fake reports with low grades" By the time Hinata finished he was close to crying, now they would start and whisper things about me. Suddenly he felt someone hugging him and that broke him, he started sobbing. 

"Oh Hinata, I'm so sorry" Suga said as he hugged Hinata tightly. Daichi looked guilty and everyone else in the room was sad and worried about their decoy. Once Hinata calmed down everyone assured him and Tanaka and Nishinoya even went as far as bought him sweets and food. "Why would we bully you when you can think something smart to bite our ass" Tsukishima said, finally making Hinata laughed "I never thought you'd be scared of me" Hinata sweetly smiled at him, silently thanking him. The moment was cut short since Tsukishima took his phone aggressively making Hinata whined. Hinata saw him type something and gave his phone back. Tsukishima quickly left with Yamaguchi, and Hinata didn't miss the redness on his ears.

Curious, Hinata looked at his phone and went red "Idiot who isn't an idiot, you had me fooled so come and tutor me on how to become a better teacher tomorrow at 5 pm" Hinata knows fully well he had just been asked out on a date. He then saw Tsukishima's number and their destination. "Are you okay Hinata? your red, do you want us to walk home with you?" Suga sweetly asked and Hinata quickly shooked his head "Don't worry about me Suga-san I'm not a kid" Hinata chuckle, Suga nodded and stood up. Hinata grabbed his bag and left the club room, Once outside he smiled. Everyone accepted him and his crush had asked him out. Suddenly Hinata had a flashback.

"𝑯𝒆𝒚, 𝑰 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒇𝒖𝒄𝒌 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒕𝒆𝒂𝒄𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒔. 𝑾𝒂𝒏𝒏𝒂 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒐𝒐?" 𝑯𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒂 𝒇𝒆𝒍𝒕 𝒇𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝒄𝒍𝒐𝒖𝒅 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒅 "𝑵-𝒏𝒐 𝑰 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒅𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕" 𝑯𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒂 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒔𝒐 𝒃𝒂𝒅, 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒐𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒄𝒓𝒖𝒔𝒉 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒉𝒆 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒌 𝒐𝒇 𝒊𝒔 𝒓𝒖𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈 "𝑶𝒉 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒐𝒏, 𝑰 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌 𝒂𝒕 𝒎𝒆, 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖" 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒈𝒖𝒚 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝒂𝒔 𝒉𝒆 𝒄𝒂𝒎𝒆 𝒄𝒍𝒐𝒔𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒐 𝑯𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒂 "𝑵𝑶! 𝑷𝑳𝑬𝑨𝑺𝑬 𝑺𝑻𝑶𝑷!" 𝑺𝒖𝒅𝒅𝒆𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒈𝒖𝒚 𝒊𝒏 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒏𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒉𝒊𝒎 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒅 𝒅𝒐𝒘𝒏 "𝑨𝒓𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒐𝒌𝒂𝒚 𝑯𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒂?" 𝑰𝒛𝒖𝒎𝒊 𝒂𝒔𝒌𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑯𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒂 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒉𝒖𝒈𝒈𝒆𝒅 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒃𝒆𝒔𝒕 𝒇𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅, 𝑰𝒛𝒖𝒎𝒊 𝒏𝒐𝒕𝒊𝒄𝒆𝒅 𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒎𝒖𝒄𝒉 𝑯𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒂 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒔𝒉𝒂𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒇𝒆𝒍𝒕 𝒃𝒂𝒅 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒉𝒊𝒎.

Hinata felt tears roll down his cheeks, He sobbed quietly and continued walking home. 𝑵𝒐 𝑻𝒔𝒖𝒌𝒊𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒎𝒂 𝒊𝒔𝒏'𝒕 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕! 

𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐱𝐭 𝐝𝐚𝐲

To say Hinata was anxious was an understatement, his room was trashed with clothes from earlier where he frantically searched for his best outfit, coming to a decision to wear a white with some graphic design T-shirt and some black tights with cuts. Hinata never cared for appearance but for once he thought he needed to look his best, 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒊𝒔 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒅𝒂𝒎𝒏 𝒄𝒓𝒖𝒔𝒉 𝒂𝒇𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒂𝒍𝒍, after checking everything he thought he needed, He headed a lot earlier than the set time. How early? One hour earlier to be exact, during that he kept getting more anxious until Tsukishima arrived 30 minutes before the set time. 

"If I'm early then what time did you arrive?" Tsukishima asked with amusement and adoration, Hinata debated whether, to tell the truth, or not, in the end, he ended up telling the truth (He was never a good liar, it's amazing how he kept his grades a secret) Upon hearing that Tsukishima move his head towards Hinata's head, though Hinata flinched away. Tsukishima looked confused and worried until he saw tears at the corner of his eyes "Hinata?" Tsukishima asked in a voice you would never hear from him "I-I'm sorry, it's just my previous crush t-tried to t-touch me " Tsukishima hugged him "I'm sorry, that must have been hard for you" Hinata just hugged back, trying to forget his old crush 𝑻𝒔𝒖𝒌𝒊𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒎𝒂 𝒊𝒔 𝒅𝒊𝒇𝒇𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒏𝒕.

When they broke apart Tsukishima had a soft smile, making Hinata blush but smile and silently said he was okay now 'C'mon let's eat before we study" Hinata nodded and held Tsukishima's Shirt. They arrived at a fancy restaurant making Hinata speechless "W-wait Tsukishima isn't it a bit expensive here?" Hinata asked but Tsukishima just continued to walk in "Don't worry, I have a discount" Hinata nodded even though that didn't make him relief even a tiny bit. 

Once the sat down Hinata looked at the menu and his eyes dropped 'T-this is way too expensive Tsuki-" Tsukishima hushed him "I got this trust me" Hinata nodded and just ordered. Once their order was taken Hinata looked at Tsukishima shyly "If you don't mind, can you tell me what exactly happened during middle school?" Hinata noticed Tsukishima moved to sit right next to him. He nodded and started to tell him everything from his crush to the whispers. By the time Hinata finished he was shaking. Tsukishima went ahead and hugged him "I'm sorry I made you remember that " Hinata shook his head "It's okay, it's only right for you to know" Once Hinata calmed down their dish came. 

Once they finished eating they started walking towards a park "I thought we were gonna learn?" Hinata asked teasingly "Oh we will, let's get ice cream first" Hinata smiled and nodded. Once they got their ice cream they sat down on the nearby bench, eating silently. Hinata looked up once and saw Tsukishima eying the dinosaur toy the child was holding which made him laughed and get ice cream all over his face. Tsukishima looked shocked but smiled when he saw Hinata laughing. "You act like a child," Tsukishima said as he wiped Hinata's face "Your one to talk, it looks like you badly want that toy" Tsukishima went red but continued wiping. Once he was done he looked up and saw Hinata staring at him "Thank you, for today" Tsukishima nodded "It's no problem, I liked you ever since I set my eyes on you so it's about time" Hinata went beet red "S-same" With that Tsukishima eyes widen, Hinata took this as a chance and leaned in, Tsukishima quickly following. Finally, their lips touched. Their kiss wasn't something big but it was certainly memorable. "Let's study?" Hinata asked with a soft smile and Tsukishima just nodded, standing up their hands brushed against each other, Tsukishima taking the initiative and took Hinata's hand, making Hinata both flustered and smile even more. 𝑻𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒌 𝒚𝒐𝒖.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, it was a mistake to write everything in one day. Phew, thankfully I had a draft. Anyway please tell me what you guys thought!


	3. Kuroo and Hinata love journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Hinata and Kuroo liked each other?

Training camp was right around the corner, with that tiny information Hinata jumped around practice more than usual, which ended with getting yelled at a lot more than usual (Kageyama can be a bitch sometimes while Tsukishima just threw more insults than usual) Hinata ultimately not being affected by it.

He had been crushing on a particular 3rd year and is very excited to see him, getting him way giddy than he already was. Suga slightly chuckled while the captain sighed with amusement. Hinata ignored most of the practice and just wanted the summer camp is begin. He daydream more than usual as well, getting a lot more smacks from Kageyama, Hinata however didn’t let that affect him.

“I’m leaving now” He shouted which left many confused, he was usually the one who would request to stay a little longer “Are you okay Hinata?” Suga asked confused, even more so since summer camp was close and this was around the time Hinata would desperately practice more.

“Yep!” Hinata quickly ran to the club room to change, not noticing the confused stares he got from the members when he left the gym “Is he really alright?” Tanaka asked confused “I think you should ask the king that question” They turned to see Kageyama practically fuming with anger “THAT IDOIT! WE NEED TO PERFECT OUR NEW QUICK” Suga was quick to calm down the fuming boy while Tsukishima snickered at the back.

Hinata was happily walking down towards his house, the reason why he was so quick to leave is so that he could sleep faster. He wanted the days to go by faster. He was humming and skipping when he felt his flip phone vibrate. Pulling it out he saw a text from Kenma.

“_Kuroo is way too excited to see you”_

Seeing that made Hinata flustered, he giggled shyly and texted back.

_“Lol we’re excited to see you guys too”_

_“I didn’t say we, Kuroo is exited to see YOU Shoyo”_

Hinata was really red at this point and stopped at a nearby park, not wanting to bump into anyone or anything.

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah and it’s annoying, don’t get wrong I’m excited too but Kuroo won’t shut up about you!”_

Hinata giggled, Kenma wasn’t the type to show emotions easily so seeing him type out his frustration was really cute.

_“Well tell him I’m excited to see him too, that’ll shut him up right?”_

_“No! That’ll make even more excited”_

_“Well what are you going to do then? Summer camp is three days away< I think you can survive”_

_“Hopefully, I know!, talk to him, like FaceTime”_

_“What?”_

_“Please Shoyo, that could keep him quite until actually come!!”_

Hinata didn’t know what to do, he would like to help his distress friend but he can’t possibly put on a straight face while FACETIMING his crush, Hinata was at defeat when he heard a ding.

_“Snuggles until the end of camp”_

_“Deal” _

_“Thanks Sho but I have to go, here is Kuroo’s number bye!”_

Below that message he saw Kuroo’s number, standing up he decided he would call once he’d back home (He’s really only buying time).

Once he’s back he quickly ate dinner and put on his best night outfit. Inserting the number into his laptop and very very hesitantly pressed call. A few rings later Kuroo’s face popped up, making Hinata slightly flustered already.

“Shrimpy?!” Kuroo comically said, not believing his eyes, Hinata awkwardly waved “Hi, Kuroo-san. Kenma wanted me to call you” Kuroo looked equally as flustered as he was, he looked over at where Kenma was previously at but he wasn’t there anymore. _Damn He was annoyed that badly?!_

“You don’t have too, Kenma just wanted me to shut up hehe” Kuroo awkwardly rubbed at the back of his neck “No, no, it’s fine really, I heard your excited to see me” Hinata was surprised he was unable to blur that out, Ultimately leaving Kuroo even more flustered.

“Yeah….and I mean it” Kuroo couldn’t look at him in the eyes “I-I’m excited to see you t-too Kuroo-san” Hinata has a small but adorable smile which Kuroo just couldn’t resist “Hey Shrimp, wanna go on a date when come here?” Kuroo bravely asked making Hinata speechless. All he could really do is nod his head very slightly, Kuroo almost missed it but smiled nonetheless.

“Well, can’t wait, and yes I will try to tone it down with Kenma” Kuroo suddenly had this smirk on which is making Hinata hotter and hotter by the minute, again all he could do was nod. Kuroo then said his goodbye (not leaving the wink) and ended the call. Hinata was both excited and nervous for the summer camp.

The next day he received a message from his friend – _Kenma – _Thanking him, Hinata left a very brief reply and got ready for school.

** _Summer camp_ **

Hinata was awfully quiet, and everyone was confused. He would normally be screaming about how excited he was he was about summer camp so seeing him so……quite and still, is kinda unsettling.

“Are you okay Hinata?” Sugawara asked very very worried and Hinata slightly nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. Suga calmed down for a bit but was still worried about the usually hyperactive sunshine. The journey towards Tokyo had Hinata on edge, he was excited to see his friends and get to play with them again but he was worried about a particular guy with bed hair. This left him quite for the rest of the ride.

Nishinoya would occasionally try to stir up a conversation with Hinata, trying to hyper the boy but was always left defeated. Eventually he fell asleep. Hinata on the other hand couldn’t sleep at all. By the time they arrived at Tokyo Hinata was a bit tipsy.

“Hey it’s my favorite team!” Kuroo shouted as soon as the crow team got down from the bus, the captain sighing in annoyance “Whatever Kuroo” followed by the captain “Where’s Shoyo?” Kenma asked making Kuroo frozen in place. As soon as Kenma asked Hinata stepped out of the bus, rubbing his eyes cutely. “KENMA!!” Hinata shouted as soon as he saw the latter, rubbing to give him a big tight hug.

Kenma smiled a little and patted Hinata’s back, looking up at Kuroo he saw how red the guy was “Shoyo someone’s waiting” Kenma whispered, Hinat6a slowly broke the hug and quickly (without looking at him) hugged Kuroo. Kuroo was frozen but got his composure and smirked. Once Hinata broke the hug Kuroo quickly settled the newly arrived boys into the room they’ll be staying for the rest of the week before the practice game.

Before Hinata could go back to the gym he was suddenly pulled aside by someone, Hinata quietly yelped but the person hushed him “It’s okay, it’s just me” Hinata sighed relief “Oh my god Kuroo-san! You can’t just do that!” Hinata dramatically held his chest, making Kuroo chuckled. Hinata pouted cutely.

“What’s so funny?” He asked with an adorable confused expression “Nothing, your just too cute” Kuroo shook his head and Hinata went red “About our date” Kuroo stir up making Hinata more red and slightly nervous.

** _Meanwhile at the gym_ **

“Has anyone seen Hinata yet” Suga asked worried, when everyone shook their head no, he became even more worried “Don’t worry, I’m sure he’s probably just daydreaming, he was really off today” Daichi tried calm him down “That’s the point, Hinata has been off for a couple of days now” Daichi couldn’t fight back because well Suga was right.

“Shorty probably got lost on the way here” Everyone considered it but the campus was relatively small, small enough that you can find your way into the gym area “Dumbass never got lost before, so why would he now?” Kageyama was getting annoyed by now, he just wants to get in the court and start playing. “Suga and Yamaguchi can look for him, in the meantime let’s start stretching” Daichi announced and everyone just followed along, with Suga and Yamaguchi leaving in search for a certain orange head.

** _Back to Hinata and Kuroo_ **

“T-tonight?” Hinata repeated after Kuroo told him, Kuroo nodded eyes drifting towards a pair of lips which Hinata was biting from nervousness. Kuroo tried to maintain his smug composure. Hinata nodded shortly after, approving of the time and location of their first date. Kuroo’s eyes kept drifting towards Hinata’s lips, until he couldn’t take It anymore. Kuroo leaned towards Hinata. Grabbing his chin, Hinata was forced to look into his eyes (not that he minded) Hinata’s eyes drifted towards Kuroo’s lips, subconsciously leaning in, Kuroo took this as a yes. Slowly leaning in “Hinata!”

The couple quickly broke apart, Hinata kissed Kuroo’s cheeks as he went towards the person who called him. Kuroo who was shocked from being interrupted froze in place when he felt a pair of lips on his cheeks.

“There you are!” Suga sighed and Hinata just shyly giggled “Sorry about that, I got distracted” Suga ruffled his hair in amusement and noticed how red Hinata was “Why are you red Hinata? Are you sick?” Hinata shook his head “No! Don’t worry” Suga nodded but not completely believing him. During practice Hinata and Kuroo would share glances with each other, each time Hinata would blaze up in redness as Kuroo had this smug smirk, which Hinata found to be undeniably hot.

No one noticed the slight glances, but people would question why Hinata would suddenly turn red in the middle of practice, making Hinata even redder.

** _After Practice _ **

“Hinata aren’t you coming?” Suga asked, they just got out of the showers and were heading towards their assigned room. Hinata politely declined, leaving everyone confused _again._ Hinata quickly said his goodbyes and headed towards the nekoma room.

“Do you think we should follow him?” Tanaka asked and everyone was taking it into consideration, Hinata has been acting off lately and it’s worrying them. Everyone got into a silent conclusion to follow him, Tsukishima surprisingly went along.

“Kuroo, where are you going?” Kenma asked lazily making Kuroo halted in place “Why did you follow me?” Kenma sighed and took out his switch “You had this smirk all throughout practice, the one that suggest you were plotting something so I followed you” He said as he started his newest installed game “I’m going to see shrimpy” Kenma sighed again, this time turning around and walking back “Goodluck then” He said as his voice disappear into the background.

Kuroo started to walk again, only to be stopped when he bumped into something, or rather someone. Looking down he saw beautiful brown eyes looking up at him, being lost in the moment he leaned down Hinata’s lips “Kuroo-san” Hinata now has his hands grabbing Kuroo’s shirt “Hinata, are you okay with this?” Kuroo asked, not backing down. Hinata nodded, wanting to feel his lips on his. Finally their lips touched.

It wasn’t awkward nor wet, it was soft, tender and proceed with care that Hinata felt like melting. He was new to this but he could tell Kuroo was experience. Deepening the kiss, Hinata’s hands got tighter on his hold so Kuroo decided to lift him up and support him against the wall.

Hinata’s hands travelled from Kuroo’s shirt to his neck, wrapping his whole arm around him. Kuroo liked the gesture and deepen the kiss even more, licking the bottom of Hinata’s lips, asking for permission which Hinata gave. Their tongues clashed eventually making the is wet and sloppy but nonetheless enjoyable and frankly hot. They tore apart when they needed air.

“Hinata” Kuroo sighed as he sniffed Hinata’s neck “S-Shoyo” Hinata clumsily sighed leaving Kuroo confused “C-call me Shoyo” Kuroo was smitten and he soon started kissing Hinata’s neck, eventually leading him to suck but careful enough not to leave marks “Well then Shoyo, would you like to go out with me, Tetsuro?” Hinata quickly pulled away “okay, why would I kiss you if I didn’t want to date you let alone let you call me by my first name after we had a hot and steamy make out session, why would I agree to meet here if I didn’t want to date-“ He was quickly shut off when he felt a pair of lips on top of his.

“Your rambling, and I know I’m sorry that was stupid of me” leaning in, they shared one more kiss before Kuroo let Hinata down (He wouldn’t admit it but he was kinda disappointed) “Let’s go before I fuck your brains out” Hinata, getting red from the statement could only nod. Quickly following Kuroo.

** _Meanwhile……_ **

“Suga-san what do you see?!?!” Nishinoya curiously asked, right now everyone stood behind Sugawara, as he peeked over and look, not wanting to be caught by the orange haired boy. In doing so he found them making out, perfect view point as well. Turning a bit red he quickly pulled back and dragged the others back to their room “Hinata was being himself, don’t worry about it” the others were confused but took their co-captain’s words, leaving the situation behind.

** _After the date_ **

“Today was amazing” Hinata voiced out happily, skipping and holding hands with his now official boyfriend. Kuroo chuckled “and why is that?” They were currently returning back to school. Kuroo had taken Hinata to a near-by festival. “Well, because I got to see my friends and paly with them but most of all I got to go on a date with my crush” Once Hinata realized what he had blurted out he turned red while Kuroo smirked.

Hinata being the person he is began asking a lot of unnecessary questions “Are you sure about this? We’ll be far away from each other and it’s hard to maintain a long distance relationship a-and I’m totally fine if you don’t want to continue-“ Hinata’s rambling came to an end when Kuroo kissed him “Yeah we’ll be far away from each other but I’ll visit you every weekend” Kuroo declares with a soft smilethat you would never see on him “the real question is, are you ready?” Hinata nodded “Off course, I really really like you and and –“ Kuroo shut him again.

** _After a while_ **

Hinata giggled as Kuroo amusingly hushed him “Tetsurou we might wake up the others” Hinata giggled, they were currently trying to sneak back in their respected rooms but Kuroo decided to joke about the situation making both him and Hinata a giggling mess “I can’t help it” suddenly they heard footsteps, Kuroo by reflex hugged Hinata, accidently pressing his ticklish side, Hinata giggled and buried his face into Kuroo’s chest, in attempts to quite him down “Did you hear that?” Kuroo not realizing the situation kept his hands onto Hinata’s side.

Hinata continued to giggle, making Kuroo confused and feeling soft at the same time _Stop being so damn cute!! _Kuroo did the only thing he could think off (not really) and kissed his new found partner. Being suddenly lost in the moment they didn’t feel the extra presence.

“OH!” A very familiar voice shouted “Suga-san” being abruptly interrupted they pulled apart, both blushing furiously “Don’t worry, I saw you guys earlier but didn’t tell them. I will say I’m surprised you guys moved this quickly” Suga teased making both boys blush harder, if that was even possible.

“Your wrong h-hehe, got caught in the moment, I’m glad you’re not lashing at me tho” Kuroo sighed, he missed his partners lips already “Oh don’t worry, hurt him once and you’ll never the light of day” Kuroo shivered, Suga was simply answering with a seemingly sweet façade , but behind those words laid venom _Jesus, I’m glad I’m not in his bad side._

“About returning, don’t worry about it. I talked to your coach and asked if we can use another room and he said yes, you two can stay there instead although don’t move too fast” with that Suga had left them.

“Your teammate is scary” Kuroo said as He watched the back of Suga slowly disappear into the darkness “He can be protective sometimes” Hinata giggled “Which reminds me, why were you giggling so much” Kuroo’s tone had so much tease that Hinata couldn’t help but blush “B-Because you were t-tickling me” Kuroo finally understood the situation and simply just dragged Hinata into their room. Suga did say no sexual activities but he didn’t say no tickle session.

“TETSURO PLEASE!!!” Hinata giggled and laughed, Kuroo was tickling the life out of him and didn’t seem like stopping “P-please!! I-I can’t a-anymore HAHAHA!!” Kuroo didn’t stop, instead he went faster “haha ple- HA!” Hinata practically had tears in his eyes so Kuroo had mercy and stopped “W-why would you do that!?” Hinata asked as his chest went up and down from the lack of oxygen “Your adorable when you giggle so I couldn’t miss the opportunity” Hinata hid his face into the pillow, still breathless but better than before.

“I thought I was gonna die, of laughter” Kuroo chuckled and laid down, pulling his partner closer to his chest to which Hinata responded with warping his arms on Kuroo’s torso “I’m sorry” kiss “But your” kiss “Adorable” kiss “And I can’t” kiss “help it” with the finale kiss being longer and deeper, finally breaking apart the two looked at each other with soft smiles displayed on their face “Goodnight” Hinata yawned “Goodnight, sweet dreams sunshine” Kuroo pulled Hinata closer and finally letting his eyes rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to proofread this first so sorry if there are any mistakes and I hope everyone can read this. 
> 
> Next ship: First-years x Hinata


	4. Hinata's unfortunate? switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Hinata turned into a girl for a day? how would the team react? Especially his fellow first years?.
> 
> By the way, Hinata's pronouns bounce to her to he.

What if Hinata turned into a girl?

[ First Years x Hinata Shōyō ]

_ Beep beep  _

Groaning, Hinata lazily turned off his alarm clock. Once up on his feet he stretched and yawned, feeling a bit light weighted. Hinata ignored this and just went on about his business.

Going to brush his teeth, there was suddenly a clicked on the floor. Hinata had dropped his toothbrush.

** “WHAT IN THE WORLD?!” **

He shouted not caring if it had woken someone up, he looked into the mirror with confusion, He had bigger eyes, longer lashes and a bigger chest. He was no longer Hinata Shōyō the boy but a girl.

“Shōyō dear? Why did you shout?” Upon asking her mother opened the door and saw the state his son is in “Wait a minute”

“Mom! I don’t know what happened b-but I’m suddenly a girl wait that’s not possible how!?-“ Hinata’s mother had stopped him from rambling on “Calm down Shōyō, don’t worry we’ll figure something out, if you want to stay for today and not go to school I’ll be fine with it”

Hinata smiled softly, his mother has always been supportive and understanding. He considered the idea but immediately shut it, sure it would be nice not to be questioned but considering he was already doing terrible at studies going absent would only deduct points more, leaving him failing his entire semester. Plus volleyball practice.

“No, it’s okay mom I’ll still go” his mother looked wary “Are you sure? If it’s about your grades I’m sure we can talk something out with your principal considering your situation-“ Hinata looked discomfort when he imagined his mom talking to the dean “No mom, it’s fine really we can figure something out once I’m back home” Hinata’s mother sighed in defeat “Fine but immediately call me if something else happens”

Hinata nodded, His mom looked like she was thinking hard “You know what in second thought, maybe we should put you in a female uniform” Hinata immediately shot up “What? Mom wait” Hinata was nervous “Look Shōyō, people will not question you that way, you would have to reveal it to your team though” Hinata considered it “Yeah but the teachers and where would we find a female uniform at this time of day?!” Hinata questioned “We can tell the teachers the situation and ask your friend Yachi? Was it? For a extra uniform” hinata sighed, his mom really thought things through. “If Yachi has one then you can change at school, you would have to skip morning practice though” Hinata nodded, anything to make things less awkward for the team.

“Alright then, go and ask your friend I’ll come with you today to talk things through with your teachers” Hinata nodded and left the bathroom.

“ _Hello?_”  Hinata was suddenly nervous “Hey Yachi!” Hinata greeted “Oh Hinata! What do you need at this time of day?” Yachi asked sweetly “Ah well you see, I’m a bit in a pickle"

“Wait WHAT?!” Hinata for the first time had to move the phone away from his ear as Yachi shrieked from his explanation “Please please please! I need it” He heard Yachi sigh “Well yeah I have a extra uniform but this sounds too fake” Hinata sighed  _This is gonna be a long day _ “ I know, I still can’t believe it either” 

“Well then, let’s meet at the back of the gym so no one sees us” Hinata mumbled a yes and quickly thanked Yachi before handing up. Standing up he picked out a outfit he has never worn to hide his identity. Picking up his bag and leaving for the kitchen.

“Ah good your done, does she have one?” Hinata nodded as he sat down “Okay then, I talked to your teachers on phone and they already know but just in case I’ll drive you today and explain everything in person” His-her? Mother said as she laid down Hinata’s breakfast. Leaving Hinata alone she quickly left to get dressed.

Hinata ate in silence as she imagine what the day will be, a vibration quickly interrupting her. Checking her phone, Hinata saw a message from Kenma.

_ Are you okay Shōyō? You didn’t greet me as usual  _

Hinata giggled, even if it doesn’t seem like it Kenma was the type to wait and worry.

_ Oh! Don’t worry Kenma! A little situation spluttered out _

_ Are you sure? You don’t sound as excited as you would usually. _

Hinata was amazed, ever since he and Kenma meet the only type of communication they had was calling and texting, aside from the occasional visit for volleyball practice. So Kenma easily knowing something was up made Hinata realized how observant he was.

_ Hmm....I’m not sure if you’ll believe but i suddenly turned into a girl. _

Hinata was nervous when she didn’t get a reply from the latter, until she heard a ding.

_ I’m not sure I follow but don’t worry I believe you, are you going to be okay? Do you want this to be a secret? _

Hinata smiled as she saw how concerned her friend was 

_ If possible, I want only you and my teammates to know since I don’t want to be questioned. _

_ That’s alright then, are you still gonna attend school? _

_ Yeah, don’t want my grades failing more. _

_ Goodluck then Shōyō, text me if something goes wrong. _

_ Yesyes, bye! _

Hinata has just finished conversing with Kenma when her mom arrived “Let’s go, we’ll be using my car” Hinata nodded and set his breakfast in the dishwasher and quickly grabbed her bag.

To say Hinata was nervous is a understatement, she continued to think of the possibility of others finding who she really is or her teachers not believing her and- her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she saw her mom leave the room “They understand, and go on and get dressed, I will have to leave now” Hinata nodded and sighed in relief “What’s my name?” Hinata asked “Hinata Yua” Hinata nodded bidding her mom goodbye and left to look for Yachi.

Once outside the gym she immediately spotted the mop of blond locks “Yachi!” Yachi looked surprise but calm down once she saw the familiar color of orange “You weren’t lying” Yachi said as soon as Hinata came into view, she saw how Hinata  if possible  became cuter with her suddenly long but messy hair and his large eyes and her longer but pretty lashes.

“Yeah, its shocking i know” Hinata answered as she great fully took the uniform. “Hm...can you help me? I don’t really know this stuff” Yachi looked stunned but smiled and nodded. Slowly conversing while walking towards the female locker room.

Once Hinata finally managed to wear the uniform with the struggle of trying not to peek at her own body as she was still a male in the inside. “Thank you Yachi” Yachi nodded and opened the door “Wanna stay during morning practice? You can reveal it to them later at afternoon practice” Hinata nodded, even though she couldn’t get some spikes of her own it will be nice to watch and observe .

“Yachi, who’s this? “ Kiyoko asked as she saw another presence in the room “Ah! This is Hinata’s sister, Hinata is currently sick but his sister wanted to see his team” Yachi tried hard to come up with a lie, making Hinata smiled sadly  _I’m so sorry Yachi_.

“H-hello, I’m Hinata Yua” Kiyoko smiled “You look exactly like your brother” Hinata laughed nervously “Yeah I get that a lot” conversing with Kiyoko was surprisingly easy for Hinata, already forgetting her unfortunate situation.

Upon arriving at the familiar gym door, Hinata suddenly became nervous for the fifth time for today, “It’ll be okay” Yachi whispered and Hinata smiled softly. Once the door was open - “KIYOKO-SAN!!!” Suddenly there was two body flying through the air aiming for Kiyoko-san, who Dodged it. Once the two boys recovered only then they noticed a 3rd presence “What’s this!? A new cute manager!?” Tanaka and Nishinoya shamelessly shouted making Hinata blushed.

“Ah! No senpai it’s Hinata’s sister, you know how Hinata is currently sick? Yua-Chan decided to check out Hinata team” Yachi explained her lie making Hinata even more guilty. Both Tanaka and Nishinoya looked at Hinata with interest.

“WHAT!? HINATA HAS A ADORABLE SISTER!?” Hinata hid behind Kiyoko when the two suddenly shouted. “what’s with the chaos!?” Luckily the captain arrived “Daichi-San! Hinata has a adorable sister!” Nishinoya answered pointing at Hinata, Hinata who was slightly surprised had this scared but adorable expression, even tho she was just surprised. Daichi in the other hand looked defeated “A-Ah, YOU TWO ARE SCARING HER!” He shouted as blush appeared on his cheeks, Tanaka and Nishinoya quickly apologized and tried to keep their distance.

“I’m sorry about that,I’m sure your brother has talked about them? If you don’t mind what’s your name?” Daichi apologize even though his neck was starting to become beat red, Hinata nodded “Yeah, don’t worry I’m just surprised by them and I’m Hinata Yua” 

“What a pretty name” Daichi unconsciously compliment making both Him and Hinata beet red “A-h thank you “  _ no!! How am I supposed to confess to you guys later!? _

“Daichi? What’s going on? I just saw Tanaka and Nishinoya weeping” In time Sugawara appear and immediately saw the Hinata lookalike “Ah hello! I’m Hinata’s sister Hinata Yua” Suga smiled sweetly and greeted her normally even though in the inside he was silently freaking out about how adorable she was.

Suga took the liberty and introduced Hinata to everyone, and surprisingly Kageyama asked gently if she wanted to spike just like her brother and Tsukishima asked about how annoying Hinata Shōyō must be at home while at the same time complimenting Hinata Yua with how pretty her hair was (Not directly). Throughout practice Hinata was beet red, The boys continuously complimented her, asking if she needed any help or if she herself wanted to try volleyball. Hinata gently said no and continued watching, although she couldn’t observe much as now she worries how she would reveal to them later her true identity.

When Morning practice ended, Yamaguchi offered to walk with her. Hinata couldn’t say no and just accepted the offer “How come we haven’t seen you before?” Hinata froze in place, he can’t handle it anymore, he needs to tell him. So Hinata dragged Yamaguchi to a secluded area. 

“I know this is shocking, but there’s no Hinata Yua. I’m Hinata Shōyō! I woke up today as a girl and I don’t know how” Yamaguchi took everything in and he blushed, like like badly.  _ It’s bad enough I have a crush on Hinata but why’d you have to be so adorable!._

“I know you not gonna believe me but-“ Hinata was cut short when he felt a pair of lips on his cheeks. After a few seconds Hinata blushed as beat red as Yamaguchi. “I b-believe you” Hinata looked relief but the redness never disappeared “Let’s go then......and Hinata would you like to hang out sometime? Just the two of us?” Where did Yamaguchi get the courage to ask Hinata out or hold Her hand was something Yamaguchi himself can’t answer “S-sure” Hinata being flustered just let himself get dragged away.

“Wait isn’t that...YUA-CHAN AND YAMAGUCHI?!” Tsukishima immediately shot his head up “It is” he simply stated but deep down he was furious  why am I even mad!?  Ever since Yamaguchi disappeared he was stuck with Kageyama who looks mad and grumpy, nothing out of the ordinary but this time it was jealousy.

“He’s moving fast, they’re already holding hands” Tsukishima teased but he himself felt irritated, while Kageyama just growl in anger. Wanting the feeling to disappear, Tsukishima just went ahead and walk to class. Leaving Kageyama to growl alone.

_ “Seriously, why am I mad!?”  _ Tsukishima tsked in annoyance. 

Meanwhile

“Y-Yamaguchi” Yamaguchi stopped walking and looked at hinata “D-did you ask me out cause I Turned into a girl?” Yamaguchi immediately panicked “NO! no, I swear it’s not because of that” Hinata flinched at the audio but at the same time smiled “Thank you” they continued walking afterwards.

After School Hours

Hinata’s day was, weird. Guys would stare at him like how girls would when they saw Oikawa. Hinata felt uncomfortable but luckily Yamaguchi and Yachi was there to protect him. Hinata felt hopeless but at the same time grateful, but he dreaded the time where he would need to fess up and tell his team his real dilemma. Yamaguchi and Yachi was there to give him encouragement but that doesn’t mean he’s completely fine. Specially now that he’s standing right in front of them just like how she requested.

Hinata sighed and felt a hand on her back, reassuring her a bit. She smiled at Yamaguchi and nodded “hm...there’s something I need to tell you guys” Hinata sighed as she slowly build up the courage “I’m-“ Someone had interrupted her “Your dating Yamaguchi “ Both hinata and Yamaguchi went beet red as commotion started “N-no! Hmm... no that’s not it...it’s that- I’m- Hinata- hm- ARGH!” Hinata yellin frustration, what if the team will get mad at her because she didn’t confess earlier. Hinata felt Yamaguchi patting her back, she looked at him and smiled “I’m Hinata Shoyo, there’s no Hinata Yua. I’m the same old same old Hinata Shoyo who is the decoy of this team” Everyone was silent.

Total silence, no one had seen this coming and they were reflecting on how they acted earlier over Hinata’s situation. Suddenly everyone,  _and I mean everyone_.  Went super red, they even beat Yamaguchi and Hinata who were red from Tsukishima’s assumption from earlier. “Your kidding” speaking of the devil, Tsukishima asked in disbelief “Nope, if you guys want proof I will go ahead and spike Kageyama’s set, the one he would typically use for Shoyo” Everyone is basically convinced at this point.

Which was even worse, because now they realized Hinata can be adorable either way, whether a girl, or a boy. “How did this happen Sho?” Nishinoya asked, keeping his distance from the lad “I don’t know, I woke up this morning with this” Hinata motioned her whole body. “Can you practice still” The leader of the group asked “I would love too, but my mom said to take it easy plus I don’t want to be playing in a skirt” Everyone blushed again, they didn’t even stop and thought if the possibility of Hinata flashing them. “C-can’t you just wear your old uniform?” Sugawara asked and hinata just shook her head “Nope, it’s really big on me now” For the fifth time everyone blushed. They couldn’t get the image of hinata with a boyfriend sweater,  _specially Yamaguchi_. 

“Ah, I can borrow one from the female team. Are you okay with that Hinata?” Hinata’s eyes lit up in anticipation but died down as he remembered she would have to wear some incredibly short outfit in front of his team and so his cheeks became warmer “A-Ah! No I-I’m fine. I’ll just sit down for now” Kiyoko nodded, everyone continued on with practice, but it was very clear they were distracted by the used-to-be-male presence.

Kiyoko noticed this and decided maybe it’s better if Hinata wasn’t there “Hinata, can you help me with the-“ Kiyoko was abruptly interrupted when bickering started.

“Wow Majesty! I’m sorry I’m not Hinata!” Tsukishima tsked as Kageyama growled “No! Your just being lazy, you have so much more potential than that!” Tsukkishima tsked once more “Yeah, your majesty you know your acting like your junior self right King?” Before Kageyama could protest a tiny little female had step in.

“Enough! Tsukishima you have no right calling him that because YOU do have a great potential but YOU choose not to own it and Kageyama, Tsukishima can move on his own pace HE did block Shiratorizawa ace spiked BUT YOU were right on scolding him AND you don’t have to be salty about the title king BECAUSE you certainly deserves it because YOU control the ball YOU decided who to toss too BECAUSE you are the heart” Hinata’s chest heave as she try to regain her breath “Now please, just this once I don’t want you guys to barked up a fight” Hinata had look up to the two, not realizing she looked exactly like a sad puppy “please?” The two males couldn’t handle it and just nodded, turning their backs on each other.

_Damn you Hinata!_.  The two thought alike as their cheeks warm.

** _ Meanwhile _ **

“So....the first years are definitely fighting over Hinata right?” Sugawara had stir up as the fight ended “yeah, but I can see that Hinata lean towards Yamaguchi more” Daichi had seen the two interact, they would already be mistaken for a couple. “Right, but I feel like Kageyama and Tsukishima will not go down without a fight” Daichi chuckled “Yeah, no they will definitely fight over him, no doubt” Daichi’s head suddenly remembered Hinata’s situation “But first, we need to figure out how to turn Hinata back” Sugawara nodded and looked over at Hinata. Even though he’s hopping for YamaHina to succeed he can’t help but find Hinata Undeniably adorable. 

** _ After practice  _ **

Hinata has found herself trapped between three strong guys, Hinata is grateful but she can’t help but get annoyed  _ I AM STILL A GUY AFTER ALL!_

Hinata was stuck between Kageyama and surprisingly Yamaguchi. Tsukishima wasn’t too far away either. Hinata was offered to be walked home by all three of them, Hinata didn’t refuse and just accepted all of them but it just makes her feel like a child.  _They haven’t forgotten that I’m still a guy right?...............right?!_

Hinata had enough of it so she broke her “Okay first things first, I think you guys are forgetting that I’m still a guy at heart “ Everyone looked shocked at the sudden disruption “Second thing, why do you guys have to crush me” Everyone looked away as their cheeks redden “Third Why the hell are you guys acting weird, I get the feeling you guys like me but is it because I turned into a girl!? If that’s the case I’m sorry But I’m still a dude and-“ Kageyama had stop Hinata from ranting on any further “No idiot”.

“Okay then why the hell are you blushing?” Hinata by now has her hands on her hips which the three boys couldn’t take seriously as she looked adorable.

“Hinata I asked you out because I like you way before this happened” Hinata shook her head “I know that! You already explained yourself Yamaguchi and I have agreed to go out with you, what I’m curious about is the other two!” Hinata had sent them a glare which did scare them a little “Isn’t it obvious? We all here like you as Hinata Yua but even more so as Hinata Shoyo, our decoy” Tsukishima had a expressionless face but his ears were red. Hinata sighed.

“Thank god but I don’t think i can-“ 

“You don’t have to answer just yet. Yamaguchi had asked you out on a date so we will too, that is if the king even decides to talk again” Tsukishima received a angry glare from the said male “Yeah he’s right, you can decide until then and to make things fair, we can go on a date once you return back to normal” Hinata nodded and just hugged the three “Thank you guys” the three males blushed but accepted the hug.

** _ The next day _ **

Hinata had returned back to normal. He couldn’t believe it, did he seriously turned into a girl for a full day or was it another weird dream, with that thought Hinata had blushed.  _I can’t possibly have a crush on them right?_

Once he had finished brushing his teeth he wanted to tell her mother the news, who was cooking his breakfast “Mom, I’m back to normal” Hinata’s mom smiled “that’s good honey, I guess I will take to the principal to tell them everything’s alright” Hinata nodded and went to get dress.

Once he was he went down and ate breakfast as his mom talked over on the phone “Everything’s back to normal” Hinata went and kissed his mom’s cheeks “Thanks for everything mom” Hinata’s mom chuckled “Go on, you’ll be late” Hinata quickly took his bag and bid her mom goodbye.

As soon as he opened the door he saw three males standing there “Kageyama? Yamaguchi? Tsukishima? What are you-“ Hinata was quickly interrupted “We’re walking you from now on” Hinata’s jaw dropped,  _so I wasn’t dreaming after all_

“Why?” Hinata was confused and frankly interested “Because we want to be with you so we’re courting you” Hinata blushed 

_ Dear lord let me survive these three! _

And so the fight for Hinata begins!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW! Wow that’s so much more longer than I expected and I’m sorry but I’m not doing a part 2 of this. I ran out of ideas half way through writing this and so a part 2 will just be horrible. Plus this may seem a little uninteresting. I hope you guys liked it
> 
> Next one: What if Hinata can play the piano? (Guess the ship if you can)))


	5. TsukiHina piano road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Hinata played the piano?
> 
> [ Tsukishima Kei x Hinata Shōyō ]

Hinata loves volleyball, it’s practically his life. Kageyama makes it worst since....he’s exactly the same. Normally during weekends Hinata would invite Kageyama to a park and spike away or, vice versa. But recently he’s been doing something else.

“HA!? Your not practicing again?!” Kageyama had barked. They were currently having the afternoon practice during Friday, leading Kageyama to ask Hinata to practice the next day, like usual, or should have been. “What’s this? Does Hinata really think of something besides volleyball?” Tsukishima smirked, but Hinata just huffed “Yes, Tsukishima, yes I do, and I’m Sorry Kageyama.....it’s important next week I promise” Kageyama grumbled

“That’s the same thing you said last week!” Tsukishima chuckled “Careful Hinata, someone’s becoming clingy” Kageyama shot him a glare “Stay out of this Salty” Tsukishima gladly returned the glare he was previously given “Look Kageyama, weekends are just not a good time, besides we get to practice every single day here!” With That Hinata has left the one-sided conversation.

“Wow, I’d never imagine Hinata refusing Kageyama’s set” Sugawara had blurted out when he saw the bickering “Right, that’s unusual of him” Both Daichi and Suga we’re now suspicious of Hinata.

“Seriously Hinata! What could be more important than Volleyball to you!” Kageyama shouted, he was really getting annoyed at his partner “Something which I don’t think you even understand!” Hinata shouted back, getting a ball to the face from non other than Kageyama. “Please, what’s more important than volleyball” Hinata sighed as he got up “This is exactly why I’m not telling you, your head is just full of volleyball” to say that everyone was shocked would be a understatement.

“Did Hinata really just say-“ Tanaka asked, shocked in place. They watched as Hinata looked through his phone. “Anyway, let’s practice now so you don’t get more grumpier” Hinata sighed, Kageyama grumbled a response but nonetheless set a ball.

“Is nobody else curious why Hinata is now doing something else besides volleyball” Yamaguchi asked and everyone else just nodded.

  
** _After Practice_ **

“Hinata are you sure??”

“Yes! Kageyama for the last time tomorrow is not a good time” Hinata shut his locker and left the club room “Your acting like a clingy girlfriend” Tsukishima comment when Hinata left the room “Shut up”

Sugawara shook his head “Come on guys, let’s go, we have meat buns tonight” everyone responded and proceeded to pick up their bag. When they got outside they saw Hinata wearing earphones.

“Huh, Tsukishima’s usually the one who wears headphones” Sugawara said, confused, even more so when Hinata started humming. Everyone looked at each other and just shrugged.

“Tsukishima isn’t the only one who is allowed to listen to music, maybe Hinata just got into music” Daichi was somewhat successful into convincing everyone, but he, himself was still uncertain.

Hinata had looked up and took his headphones off. Nishinoya starting saying light hearted jokes about his junior liking music more than volleyball. Hinata laughing along with. Everyone was still a tad bit confused but shrugged it off.

“What are you guys doing tomorrow?” Sugawara asked since he wanted to meet up for bbq.

“Nothing much, just sleep in I guess” was basically everyone’s answer. Except for a certain orange hair.

“That’s great! Let’s have a bbq tomorrow at 3” Suga suggested and everyone agreed, except for Hinata and Tsukishima.

“I’ll pass” Tsukishima said as he slid on his headphones. “I’ll pass too! I already told Kageyema tomorrow isn’t a good day” Hinata sheepishly rugged the back of his neck. Suga just smiled and nodded. Nishinoya trying to convince Tsukishima but having no progress.

_ **The next day** _

Hinata went his way towards a certain music shop, wanting to buy some strings.

Looking through some isle, he bumped into a certain someone. Looking up he bumped into Tsukishima.

“So....this is the important thing you needed to do every weekend?” He smugly smiled. Hinata was in a pitch. Tell the only guy he doesn’t get along with his secrets or just make up some lies? (Hinata is a bad liar.....like bad)

Hinata sighed “You have something to do today?” He asked and Tsukishima was shock for a second before shaking his head no. “Come with me then” Tsukishima, surprisingly followed.

Hinata just led the way and Tsukishima just tailed along behind him. Finally they arrived at Hinata home.

“I’m home!” Hinata shouted as he entered his house, Tsukishima awkwardly following behind. “Shouyo! Back so soon?” Hinata’s mother asked, not noticing the extra presence “I didn’t buy anything but I did bring a friend” hinata joked making his mother giggled and finally acknowledged Tsukishima.

“Hello dear, Shouyou rarely brings someone home. You must be special” Hinata stuttered something incoherent while Tsukishima was stunned. “You don’t bring people home?” He could have worded that a lot better but he was shocked, someone as bright and as friendly as Hinata didn’t bring more friends home?!.

“Don’t day it like that! And no because I want some things to be a secret, which is why you’re here” Hinata huffed but pulled the shocked blond towards a room. “Now please keep this a secret, your a music lover yourself right?” Tsukishima, has somewhat recovered nodded.

Once Hinata opened the door he was in heaven, all the music instruments he wanted all the notes he read all the music he listened too was there. All he could do was stare at Hinata. While the said person was red from both embarrassment and anticipation.

“You play?” Tsukishima managed to blur out to which Hinata nodded. “Yeah, weekends are usually my jam out day. But since I focused more on volleyball it was replaced with me playing with Kageyama instead before I realized it I got rusty so I played again”

Tsukishima scanned the room again before looking at Hinata “Play me my favorite song” Hinata looked shocked before asking what Tsukishima’s favorite song was.

After answering, hinata sat on his piano and started playing. Tsukishima being ultimately amazed and focused.

“If you want....you can help me every weekend?” hinata suggested when he finished. Tsukishima nodded, wanting to hear that again.

After that Tsukishima started going to Hinata’s every weekend, surprisingly no one had noticed how close they became. Every weekend they would jam out together, hard.

It got to the point where they were comfortably calling each other with their first names (Natsu and Hinata’s mom helped with that) and ultimately falling for each other.

One day at practice, it was usual. The 2nd years making some sort of mess while Kageyama and Hinata argued. Everything was normal, until Tanaka played a song.

“Hey this is pretty cool! I can’t believe I haven’t found this sooner” Everyone else was intrigued and listen in, making everyone like the song as well, well...except for Kageyama, the volleyball geek.

The song was the same one both Tsukishima and Hinata were working on so naturally, they listened along. They both then started humming along. Not too serious, but the team found this incredibly odd.

From then on the team started to notice things, like how Hinata and Tsukishima are the only ones who are not available on weekends or how Tsukishima doesn’t start up salty remarks as much as he usually do. Or how Hinata seems to lean towards Tsukishima more.

“Are they...are they doing something in the weekends?” Sugawara had asked when things got really noticeable. Daichi just looked at Suga before directing his eyes on the said duo.

“With the way things are, it doesn’t seem impossible” Daichi said before looking at Suga again “Why don’t we just ask them?” They made their way towards the duo who were currently talking to their respective partners. “Tsukishima and Hinata, can we talk to you guys for a second?” The two looked confused but followed.

Once they were by themselves Suga started “What are you guys doing during the weekend?” The two immediately went paled “W-what do you mean Senpai?” Daichi and Sugawara were immediately convinced they were hanging out during weekends while Tsukishima just shook his head in disappointment.

“You guys are incredibly more closer and you two are the only ones who always seem to be busy during weekends, what’s going on?” Daichi explained “I-“ Hinata was quickly cut off by Tsukishima “We’re dating” Hinata flaired up in flames while the parental figures stood there in shock.

“Your-wHat!?” Suga, not believing the situation shouted. “Look don’t get us wrong But you two didn’t get along so this is some shocking news” Daichi explained for Sugawara’s behave.

Tsukishima went ahead and took Hinata’s hand “Me and Shouyo meet at a shop, things happened from there, but please wait until we’re comfortable enough to tell you guys” The Captains, still in shock could only nod their heads.

“Does anyone else know about this?” Suga, who recovered somehow “B-besides my parents and Kei’s parents and you guys, no” Hinata who was now tomato red, responded.

The captains were shocked that their parents already knew their situation but looking at them, Tsukishima seems to be calming the redhead down while Hinata just looked at Tsukishima with adoration. The captains had to admit that they were adorable. “That’s fine then, if you guys are ready to tell us, we’ll be ready to listen” after that. The captains left.

“Kei!! Why did you lie?!” Hinata who was now in the brink of tears shouted “I lied?”  
Tsukishima was genuinely confused. “Yeah! We’re not dating....right?” Hinata who calmed down a bit asked.

“I never confessed?” Tsukishima, again was confused. Hinata shook his head no and sniffle a bit “Then” Tsukishima leaned in and pecked Hinata’s lips “Would you go out with me? The salty French frie?” Hinata went redder then the sun just nodded his head, Tsukishima, losing his self control just leaned in again, giving a much deeper and meaningful kiss. Hinata responding with equal affection.

After they broke off “I wasn’t lying now, was i?” Just like that the old Tsukishima came back, making Hinata punch his chest lightly “Y-yeah..” Tsukishima just chuckled. Something you don’t get to hear often “Let’s tell them with the song...” Tsukishima caught what Hinata was trying to suggest. “Yeah...lets”

They didn’t notice the captains looking at them, the captains were now loving the couple.

“Suga-San? Daichi-San? Why are you guys smiling like that?” Tanaka asked.

** _A few days later_ **

“Hmm, Suga-San” Suga looked at the timid orange head in front of him “yeah? What’s wrong Hinata?” Hinata took a long breath “Can you put everyone in one place? We’re ready” Suga got the hint and nodded. He soon called everyone together, everyone, of course, were confused.

Soon both Hinata and Tsukkishima came out with a piano, after setting things up. Tsukishima left and stood with everyone else while Hinata stayed there. Everyone looked at Tsukishima confused but didn’t say anything.

Hinata looked up shyly as he set his hands on the keys. After one big sigh he started.

Once Hinata presses those keys down everyone went speechless, not that they were gonna speak in the first place. Tanaka soon recognize it was the same song they heard the other day, making him even more impressed, the others followed along as well.

Hinata was effortlessly pressing away, rendering everyone to slay along. Once Hinata was done, he motioned for Tsukishima to come upfront with him. Once again making everyone confused.

“Hm...Tsuki-_Kei_ helped me with this song” Everyone instantly noticed the pronoun. “A-and me and him are dating” on cue Tsukishima placed his hands on Hinata’s waist, pulling him closer.

Everyone (_except for the captains_) were shocked. “TSUKI?!” Yamaguchi was one to break the silence.

And soon everyone started shouting questions to the new couple. Throwing “When?!” “HOW!?” “I THOUGHT YOU HATED EACH OTHER” at them.

Soon Sugamama managed to calm everyone down (much to the couple’s relief) “Hm...it started because we bump into each other in a music shop?” Hinata answered a bit unsure. Tsukishima looked at Hinata and nodded.

“And before any of you ask, yes our parents already knows” everyone was silent because 1- They didn’t exactly have the best interaction, 2- They manage to keep it a secret, 3- HINATA CAN PLAY MUSIC.

“Pfft- HAHAHA” Sugawara suddenly started laughing which eventually everyone joined in. “You guys are way too tense, we are happy for you guys” Tsukisima and Hinata eventually started chuckling as well, still a bit embarrassed.

“Shouyou! You better teach me how to play the piano!” Hinata smiled and nodded “BOKE! So this is what you were up too during weekends!” Hinata just stuck his tongue out at his partner, making a ticked mark appear on Kageyama’s forehead.

Tsukishima just sighed “Yo king, you guys can’t hang out anymore on weekends” Hinata looked at Tsukishima before blushing “hah? Why?” Everyone looked at Tsukishima “Because it’s our day, not yours” Hinata went redder then before and everyone just looked at Tsukisima.

“Pfft- I never thought you’d go this soft Tsuki!” Yamagchi teased Tsukishima just playfully glared at him. Nishinoya and Tanaka jumped along in teasing the giant first year, while Hinata giggled.

Once the teasing and commotion settled down, Hinata felt the hand on his waist tightened. “Hmm?” Hinata looked up to his partner looking like a lost puppy. Tsukishima sighed and leaned in. Making everyone silent again.

Hinata in the other hand, went up in blazing red. Yamaguchi trying not to look. Kageyama frozen. And the other years causing another commotion (mainly Tanaka and Nishinoya)

Once Tsukishima broke away, everyone just decided to leave them alone. “W-w-w-why would you d-d-do that?” Tsukishima just smirk “Oh nothing~” and he just walked away

“K-KEI!!!!!”

** _Back Home_ **

“Welcome back home, Shouyo and Kei!”  
Hinata’s mom shouted as the two entered the house. “Hey mom!” Shouyo shouted as Tsukishima nodded politely at the women. The two changed and went straight to Hinata’s music room.

“What did Yamaguchi say?” Hinata began as he sat on his piano “He teased me a lot, I’m usually the one teasing him so he jumped when the opportunity opened. What about Kageyama?” Hinata giggled at the statement “As usual, tried to make me practice with him again, and asked me what I saw in you” Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“Hey Kei.....why did you kiss me in front of them?” Hinata avoided eye contact as his cheeks continues to turn red. Tsukishima stood up and towered Hinata who continually avoided eye contact. A Hand suddenly found its way to Hinata’s chin, making him look at Tsukishima.

Tsukishima leaned in and Shouyo being in love, leaned in as well. When their lips touch, Hinata had already forgotten his previous question. Already breath taken from the kiss. When Tsukishima deepen the kiss, Hinata make a whine sound, making Tsukishima carry him and slowly set themselves on the couch that Tsukishima had previously sat on.

Breaking the kiss apart in drier need of air (for the disappointment of the two) Tsukishima smirked “I was simply just marking my Territory ” Hinata, still dazed from the makeout said “Huh?” His words slur like he was drunk. Tsukishima smiled “Nothing forget it” he leaned back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddd another TsukiHina done! I think at this point you guys know that they’re my opt lol. Anyway since, I, also have been affected by the AtsuHina syndrome. The next one-shot will be them.
> 
> I also want to say thank you to the people who has been leaving comments and Kudos. It helps me more than you guys might think 😊😊


	6. In a way, thank you Atsumu-san...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Hinata has a one-sided love?
> 
> [ Miya Atsumu x Hinata Shōyō (one-sided) / Yamaguchi Tadaashi x Hinata Shōyō ]

Hinata didn’t understand the concept of love, he ignored it rather than fantasize about it. And frankly he wish he’d stay dumb about the topic.

Ever since Kageyama and Atsumu announced they were dating. Hinata felt a burn around his chest area. He ignored it and congratulated the newly couple. “I can’t believe you like something other than volleyball!” He joked and Kageyama just shot him a glare “How about you?”

“Hmm? Nah I don’t understand love anyway! Besides I’d rather spend my time on volleyball” Tsukishima rolled his eyes “Off course” Atsumu laughed and for some reason, Hinata found it to be beautiful “Soon you will understand how happy it makes you feel” followed by a wink and for once Hinata had to look away and hide his face.

** _“Why is he pretty?”_ **

* * *

_**‘Soon you will understand how happy it makes you feel’** _Hinata thought “Yeah right” He said out loud. He has a frown on his face, watching the couple being lovey-dovey. Hinata didn’t know why he felt so mad seeing Atsumu so happy with his partner, he didn’t know why he felt he need to be the one who makes him happy. He didn’t know what kind of emotions he was feeling.

He didn’t know why every damn night he would dream about Atsumu, Atsumu’s smile, Atsumu’s laugh, and Atsumu kiss. It made him feel dirty. It made him feel like he had done something extremely wrong towards his best friend but what can he do? He can’t help but fantasize about Atsumu feeding him ice cream or helping him play volleyball, just the two of them.

Ever since Kageyama started dating, Hinata, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima got closer. A lot more than you would think. “Oi Shrimp why are you frowning?” Tsukishima asked as he approached the said person “I don’t know” Tsukishima sighed “What kind of-“ Tsukishima stopped midway when he saw Hinata crying “Why are you crying?”

**“I DONT KNOW!”** Hinata shouted as he looked at his best friend “Why do I feel so hurt?” He asked, Tsukishima just hugged the crying boy. He then saw Kageyama and Atsumu and things clicked “Do you like Kageyama?” He felt the boy shake his head “Then...Atsumu-San?” And Hinata broke down.

Hinata spent his whole day at Tsukishima’s along with Yamaguchi. But he couldn’t shake Tsukishima’s question_ “Do you like Atsumu-San?”_ **Do I like Atsumu-San?** “Hinata? You okay?” Yamaguchi asked worried, Hinata just nooded his head not wanting to break down again.

Yamaguchi just gave a sad smile and hugged the broken hearted boy.

_ **The next few months** _

“Hey Hinata I’m not gonna stay late today” Kageyama announced as he approached Hinata “Huh why?!” Hinata being the volleyball geek, freaked out because the only person who he knows share the same amount of passion as him is now not staying late with him “I have a date with Atsumu-San” Kageyama nonchalantly responded.

“Oh, good luck on your date then!” Hinata, not wanting to show his sudden sadness, just wished him good luck. Yamaguchi Being next to Hinata responded quickly “I’ll stay you! Tsukishima as well! Right Tsuki?” Tsukishima nodded. Hinata lit up a little and smiled at his two best friends.

_“Thanks guys”_ he mouthed to the two. They just responded with a tiny smile. After the silent exchange they heard a knock on the open door gym. Everybody looked and they saw Atsumu. “Atsumu? What are you doing here?” Kageyama asked with a slight blush on his cheeks

“I wanted to surprise you and pick you up. My train arrived earlier than expected” Kageyama smiled, something rare and beautiful. Atsumu welcomed himself in and hugged Kageyama. Hinata watched the whole thing, and for once he didn’t feel like crying. He felt broken but a tear didn’t roll down.

He felt a hand hold his, Hinata looked at the person and he saw Tsukishima. He smiled sadly and hugged the taller male. Soon he felt someone else hug him. He soon found it to be Yamaguchi.

“What’s this? Something happened to Shoyou??” Atsumu asked worried after his Reunion with his boyfriend. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi shot him a ugly glare “No, we’ll be leaving early after all” Tsukishima then took Hinata by the hand after breaking the hug and led him towards the club room while Yamaguchi collected Hinata’s things as well as his and Tsukishima’s.

“Thanks You two” Hinata said when they were home “whatever shrimp, what do you even see in him?” Tsukishima asked “Tsuki no-“ Tsukishima quickly shut Yamaguchi off “**NO!** look Hinata you deserve better! Move on! I know it’s hard but you don’t need him! Atsumu-San doesn’t deserve you!” They heard a gasp, everyone turned around and saw Atsumu and Kageyama standing there, shocked

..........

“W-we were worried about Shoyou....we were about to make our presence known when Tsukishima starring shouting...” Hinata sighed “No it’s okay, it’s about time you know anyway. And believe me Kageyama I’m not going to steal him and Tsukishima’s right. I need to move on” Hinata then smiled, not the happy one but one that says_ I’m not happy but I know I will be_ “And Atsumu-San I will hold on your tosses” Atsumu smiled softly “Sure”

Hinata then glared at the tallest male “And you!” Tsukishima tensed_ “Thank you”_ Everyone was shocked, Tsukishima just smiled “Whatever shrimp”

_ **After a Few months** _

“Tadashi!” Hinata shouted, shocking his partner. Yes, they’re dating “Hm?” He answered as Tsukishima tsked in the back_** “I’m going to Brazil”**_ he said as soon as he stopped writing, They were currently in the club room while Kageyama and Atsumu played in the court, making his boyfriend and best friend frozen in shock. “Huh? Shouyo? Why?” Yamaguchi asked, near in tears “I want to play beach volleyball” Hinata explained with a serious.

“You can do that here idiot” Tsukishima said, surprisingly with a broken voice “I know but Brazil is different” Hinata answered as he took his boyfriend hand “I’m sorry Tadashi, but I hope your willingly to wait for me” Yamaguchi just broke down in tears. Hinata went ahead and hugged his boyfriend “Off course I will idiot! But why so far away?”

“I’m sorry, Tadashi look at me” Yamaguchi raised his head with tears streaming down his face. Hinata leaned in and kiss the tears “I’m sorry but I promise I will come back” Yamaguchi just sobbed and hugged his boyfriend. Hinata motioned for Tsukishima to join, which he did, while trying to blink the tears away.

They heard the door open but they continued to hug. The two tallest men hugging the orange haired boy tighter. “What’s going on?” They soon heard, Hinata pulling away slightly “I’m going to Brazil” Kageyama’s eyes widen, while his boyfriend stood shock “Why?”

“To play beach volleyball” Kageyama just joined the hug, Atsumu stood there awkwardly.

Hinata smiled sadly “I’m coming back I promise” he whispered, making his boyfriend cry harder and his two best friend tighten their hold.

After they broke the hug, Hinata kept wiping his boyfriend tears and kept showering him with kisses.

“May I ask, is it because of me?” Atsumu, who has awkwardly standing there as his friends shed tears, spoke up. Making Yamaguchi stop crying momentarily.

“No, believe me it’s not because of you. I love Tadashi” Hinata pecked his boyfriend “I just want to become stronger, and I feel like beach volleyball will help that. I took advice from many people and I think this is right for me” Hinata then looked lovingly into his boyfriend’s eyes “I am sorry though that I will have to leave my love behind, and making him wait for me”

Yamaguchi just sniffle at this point, he went ahead and hugged his boyfriend. Atsumu, who was listening and watching the whole thing, suddenly felt fire flair up in him_ ‘you really are something, Shoyo. I can’t wait until your my spiker’_

_“I hate you”_ they heard not too soon after “Tadashi??” Hinata freaked out after his boyfriend declare his statement “I hate the fact you keep moving forward, faster than any of us can keep up” Yamaguchi just tighten his hug “But then again, that’s what attracts us to you” Hinata chuckled and initiated another hug, inviting Atsumu this time, which he gladly took.

_‘In a way, I’ll have to thank Atsumu-san, if not because of him, I might never have realized I loved Tadashi”_ Hinata thought as he looked at Atsumu behind Kageyama hugging him. He smiled and looked at his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not only is this short but it’s also angst, look I’m sorry but blame Twitter because not only did they make me fall in love with AtsuHina but they also made me think of angst imagines.
> 
> I’m sorry! And I know this isn’t entirely AtsuHina I’ll make one that’s happier and solely just them. Also if you couldn’t tell I’m bad with angst.


	7. I time...traveled?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Hinata (from the current arc in the manga) time traveled?
> 
> [ (Hinted) Sugawara Kōshi x Hinata Shōyō ]

“No matter how much you try to act like a Goody Two-shoes, you’re still a king deep down!

From this day on, you shall be known as...the new king of the court!” Hinata jumped and placed the Towel crown, making everyone smile. Once Hinata landed he blacked out for a second. Making him trip along with Kageyama throwing the towel at him.

_Huh? Where am I?_

_Karasuno? Why am I here? Wasn’t I just playing against Adlers?_

_Why is Kageyama smiling at me? Wait why does Kageyama look younger?!_

“Looks like he got over it” Hinata heard Coach Ukai sigh.

_What? Wait why do I feel shorter?_

_Wait....is this HIGH SCHOOL?!_

_No this isn’t real...I must have blacked during the match...yeah that must be it!_

“Okay let’s do this, Hinata!” Hinata, still very confused followed Sugawara towards the side-lines. He looked up and suddenly everything felt like Deja vu. He remembers this very well. Tsukishima choosing to work well with Kageyama.

Tsukishima being very salty towards Kageyama, Tsukishima getting scolded by him! His younger self!

“Grow up Tsukishima!” Hinata’s mouth moved on its own, suddenly Hinata felt sick, nauseous, dizzy but His body wouldn’t shut down. He soon felt a hand on his shoulder, in a dazed he looked at the person’s face “Are you okay Hinata?”

_Sugawara? Wasn’t he a teacher? Wait..._

_Am I really back in high school?_

“Hinata!” Hinata shoot up “Yes!” After bursting out he went up in flames “I’m sorry! I was just...thinking about things” Everyone looked surprised “You? And Thinking? Right like that would happen” Tsukishima commented

“Yeah like you and hard work but we all change someday” Hinata rolled his eyes

_I forgot how salty this guy was_

Everyone was stunned, Hinata shoot back. That has never happened. Normally He would get angry and try to challenge Tsukishima, but he never fought words with words.

“LOOK OUT!” Dateko shouted after a particular hard serve, going straight to Yachi. Not even a sec Hinata was there, receiving the ball perfectly like a Libero.

“You okay?” Hinata asked after the ball fell where the setter would normally be on, Yachi just stood there, both from fear and admiration. “Y-yeah”

“When did you learn how to receive like THAT?!” Kageyama couldn’t help but shout. Hinata didn’t have time to respond when Ukai announced (he was not able to witnessed the receive) that they have to prepare for another match. Hinata would be serving.

Hinata ignored the questioning looks, positioned his self at the end of the court, getting even more questioning looks. The whistle start. And again everyone was left stunned.

He looks like he’s about to do a jump serve which everyone quickly dismiss, but soon was left to be shocked.

Hinata threw the ball high, as high as he jumped if not higher, and he jumped. Hitting the ball hard and no one from the other side was able to receive it.

Everyone, and I mean everyone. Was shocked to the core. Kageyama, Asahi and Tanaka (The ones who can do a jump serve or was practicing it) looked at Hinata was shocked and confusion. Ukai and Takeda was left with mouths wide open.

“HOW?!” Everyone shouted at the same time. Startling Hinata.

_Oops, force of habits_

There was no time to spare, they needed to continue the match. Time was precious for Dateko. Another jump serve, which Dateko was able to react but not receive. And another one. This time they were able to receive, just barely tho.

The ball was thrown to Karasuno side’s, no one saw it coming but Hinata was there. Receiving it like a pro.

Kageyama set it a bit shaky, still stunned from Hinata’s skills. His set was off, but Hinata was there, and right then and there he did a wipe, and succeeded successfully.

Karasuno won 25 - 20.

“Huh, haven’t done a wipe in a while. I guess I’m a bit rusty” Hinata mumbled, but everyone heard it clearly “HINATA?! WHEN WERE YOU ABLE TO DO ANY OF THAT?!” Once again, everyone was cut off, needing to see Dateko out.

After things were settled and Dateko sending their regards to Karasuno and vice versa. Hinata’s phone rang.

Hinata answered “SHOU WHERE ARE YOU?! WHY DID YOU DISAPPEAR AFTER WE WON AGAINST ADLERS?!” Hinata had to move the phone away from his ear “WAIT Atsumu, we won?!” Hinata shouted excitedly, Kageyama shot up from the mention of Atsumu

“YES! SHOUYO COME BACK” Hinata soon realized Atsumu was probably drunk “Omi-San, is Atsumu-San drunk?” Hinata heard a snort from the other side “Nuu Shouyo- Yes he is, where are you?” Hinata scratches the back of his neck “It might take me awhile to come back, Bye Omi-san!” Hinata quickly hang up, not wanting to explain things because, he himself doesn’t know the answer.

“You know Atsumu-san?” Kageyama asked, “Wait How we’re you able to do any of that?!” Kageyama asked the questions in everyone’s minds.

“Well....you see....I’m Hinata from the future?” Hinata said unsurely. “Right...and I’m from the dinosaur era” Tsukishima commented.

“No look, I’m serious. I spent 2 years in Brazil, working on my jump and receive. If you don’t believe then *Something in Portuguese*” once again, everyone was shocked.

”how is that even possible?!” Tsukishima asked out of spite “I’m as clueless as you are” Hinata shrugged. “Wait you’re telling me, you’re THIS good in the future?!” Sugawara intersected.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t be called Ninja Shouyo for nothing” Hinata smirked “Oh and Kageyama, I played against Nicholes” Kageyama’s face was priceless “Granted you guys play on the same team so...win-win” Hinata shrugged

“Atsumu-san is probably drunk as fuck rn” Hinata absentmindedly said. “You swear now?” Kageyama asked “well duh, try spending 2 years alone in a foreign country without trying to swear at the homesickness and loneliness” Hinata shrugged.

Soon Takeda-sensei came with another student “I’m sorry but I can’t for the life of me understand this kid” Takeda-sensei pointed at the kid _“I can’t find the principal office”_ The kid talked in a foreign language.

_“What are you doing? Shouldn’t you be in a foreign school?_” Hinata asked, the boy shook his head “_My school was here for an activity, I just got lost”_ Hinata nodded_ “just follow this teacher”_ Hinata pointed at Takeda-sensei “He just wants to go to the principals office” Takeda-sensei nodded and directed the guy.

“You really are from the future” Nishinoya commented “Yeah, that’s what I have been trying to say” Hinata smiled “Tsukishima! Didn’t know you had in you!” Tsukishima had a confused look “You’ll know in the future” followed by a wink from Hinata.

“Anyway, I need a way to go back. I’m sure Atsumu-San is very drunk. Sakusa-san probably wants to die and Bokuto-San is probably lost” Hinata thought out loud “Wait you know Sakusa-san too?!” Kageyama asked

“Well yeah, we’re in the same team” Hinata shrugged “How do I go back tho?” Hinata said to no-one.

“Well, why don’t we catch up Hinata-San?” Sugawara said unsurely. “No no! Call Hinata, it’s weird being called San from you” Hinata rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well then...tell us your adventure??” Hinata smiled cheekily “sure” followed by a wink.

* * *

“Wow...you really have matured huh” Hinata shrugged “You live and you learn” Hinata nodded “I guess being alone made me learn things I would never have otherwise”

“Never would I, in a million years, have thought you would be this good and this mature” Tsukishima said, shaking his head in denial “We’ll neither will I so, tell my younger self. Being a decoy is the greatest feeling ever” Hinata smirked.

“The fact you can fool and lure some dumbass into your trap is so satisfying, not to mention when they have a frustrated face” Everyone was a bit scared after Hinata ended “Your scary” Nishinoya stated

“What can I say, Tsukishima rubbed off of me” With that Hinata started to trip “Are you okay?” Sugawara asked “Yeah...I think I’m going bac-“ He wasn’t able to finish when he tripped again, slowly losing control over his legs

“Nice seeing you guys again, tell younger me to never give up” Hinata smiled, with that he fainted, Sugawara was able to catch him.

“He’s gonna spend the night at my house I guess” Sugawara announced as he set Hinata on his back “It feels like a dream to be honest” Tanaka commented after they started walking again “We’ll probably wake up and brush it off” Everyone nodded.

* * *

“Shouyo!!!” Atsumu shouted way too loud for anyone’s liking. “Where have you been?” Sakusa asked while trying to pry away from Atsumu who kept leaning onto him “Hm, long story” Hinata brushed it off and helped the drunk man.

“Hmm we missed you!!” Atsumu immediately leaned into the younger male, almost hugging him “I was only gone for a few hours” Hinata chuckle “Right like that would stop him” Sakusa rolled his eyes

“Where’s Bokuto-San?” Hinata asked after observing the place “He just disappeared, like you did” Hinata was suddenly reminded of his sudden time-traveling.

“Well...I hope he doesn’t get lost” in more ways than one “Indeed” goodluck Bokuto-San!.

* * *

Hinata woke up in an unfamiliar place, sitting up, Hinata looked around and saw it was Suga-senpai’s place.

He looked around and saw his senpai working on his homework “Senpai?” Sugawara immensely dropped his pens and turned around to face Hinata “Oh your awake, you past out during our practice match. I called your parents don’t worry”

Hinata sighed relief “Did I cut practice short?” Sugawara shook his head no “No don’t worry, are you okay now? Are you hungry?” Hinata shyly nodded, making Sugawara chuckle. “Come here now” Both Sugawara and Hinata stood to go to the kitchen.

After making Hinata some decent food, Sugawara sat in-front of him “Hey Hinata, you wanna get better at receiving right?” Hinata nodded while shoving his mouth with delicious food. Sugawara ruffled his hair “Don’t give up, kay? You can always come to me or Daichi for practice, Kay?”

Hinata’s eyes sparkled “OKAY!” Sugawara immediately shush him while giggling “Eat up, you need your energy” Hinata nodded and continued to shove food.

I’m not gonna admit it but....damn Hinata you became hot. Sugawara blushes and shook his head after that thought.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially wanted this to be Kagehina, but hey SugaHina is quite cute. Anyway!! As soon as I saw older Hinata I immediately wanted to know the younger team reaction lol.
> 
> Also, who’s super excited for this week episode?! I almost can’t contain my excitement.


	8. So..I turned into a girl again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Hinata turned into a girl? (Sequel)
> 
> [ Hinata Shōyō x Kuroo Tetsurou, Kenma Kozumè, Akaashi Keiji ]

> “Good morning Shrimp” Tsukishima greeted as he past by the said person “Morning Hinata!” Yamaguchi followed “mornin’ boke” Kageyama soon said “Good morning you three” Hinata shyly smiled.

Ever since the confession, the courting got way worst. The three of them would always walk Hinata home and to school. EVERY.DAY. They would always buy him food, his favorite food no less...

They would bicker and fight over him. They would throw out pick up lines, they would even help him with extra practice! What used to be Kageyama and Hinata extra quick practice turned into Yamaguchi extra serve practice, Tsukishima extra blocking practice and off course Kageyama and Hinata.

Hinata loved the attention but he was more tired. He liked all three of them, they made him laugh, smile and...flustered. He felt butterflies around them, he was tired because he liked all of them. He felt selfish.

“Are you okay Hinata?” Yamaguchi, who was beside him, asked worriedly. They were currently on a bus, making their way to Tokyo for their week camp. “Yeah...hey can I sleep on you today?” Yamaguchi blushed, but nodded. Soon enough, Hinata laid his head on Yamaguchi’s shoulder. _“Am I....being selfish?”_ He mumbled as he drifted to sleep

* * *

“-nata wake up” A soft voice said as he shook the boy. “Hm?” Hinata rubbed his eyes as he stared at the boy beside him.

“We’re here?” Hinata asked cutely, higher pitch than normal “Yeah...But..hm uh..you-“ Yamaguchi looked everywhere but Hinata “What is it?” Yamaguchi just handed Hinata a mirror. Hinata looked confused but look at **hims-!**

“HUH?!” Hinata asked in shock “Not again!” Yamaguchi rubbed Hinata’s shoulder. “What are we gonna tell the teams?!” Hinata hissed “Oi! We can’t be here forever, hurry up you two!” Daichi shouted outside of the bus.

“Uh-Yamaguchi give me your jacket!” Yamaguchi took the hint and gave him his jacket...not before blushing at how Hinata was adorable with his jacket.

“Coming!” Both Yamaguchi and Hinata stood up, Hinata leaning onto Yamaguchi, trying to hide his new parts.

“There you two ar-“ everyone blushed, because it looked like Hinata was sleepy and leaned onto his boyfriend all while wearing his jacket, while the two taller male just growled at the view.

Yamaguchi felt Hinata fumble with his sleeves, making him blush even more “Oi Boke why are you all over Yamaguchi!” Kageyama tried to grab Hinata but he Dodged and ended up hugging Yamaguchi. Poor boy felt his cheeks turn warmer.

Yamaguchi felt a tense glare, he took a glance from the person who turned out to be Tsukishima._ If looks can kill Yamaguchi would be beyond grave right now._

“Hm...can you guys leave me alone for a while, I need to settle some things down” Tsukishima and Kageyama growled, turning around and just headed for their room. Hinata quickly grabbed Yamaguchi’s hands and headed to a deserted place.

“What are we gonna do?” Hinata shrugged, near in tears “I, Hinata shoyo was absent when all this happened, but now I’m here...” Hinata bit his lips, trying to stop his tears “Shouyo?” They heard a quite voice call out “Kenma!” Hinata said in shock. Kenma couldn’t help but blush at the familiar but unfamiliar face.

“Hm...I’m shouyou, really...I just turned into a...girl...again “ Kenna came closer and had a confused look “Again?” He questioned.

“Yeah...this isn’t exactly the first time” Yamaguchi nodded, Kenma looked at them weirdly and confused “I’m sure your confused right now but it’s real,”

"Yeah please believe us!" Hinata was actually in tears by now and both boys couldn't help but hug the little person "Don't worry Hinata I believe you" Kenma hugged the boy tighter.

"We should probably go back, the captains are probably looking for us" Kenma and Hinata nodded and started walking towards the dorm room. Kenma sticking close to Hinata trying to cover his new but not new figure.

Upon arriving in Karasuno dorm, Hinata assured Kenma and Kenma nodding leaving towards the gym. Hinata and Yamaguchi entered and soon enough as bombarded with questions. "Where were you guys?" Daichi asked "probably making out somewhere" Tsukishima mumbled, quiet enough that no one heard it except for Kageyama whose scowl deepened.

"Hmm..guys..we have a problem.." Hinata took off his ja- Yamaguchi's jacket and everyone just stood silent. "So this is why you dragged Yamaguchi away" Tsukishima commented, a bit relief they weren't officially together. Hinata nodded, shy and flustered from the looks.

The scowl once were on Kageyama's face disappeared, replaced with adoration and a bit of fluster. "How are you gonna practice then? We can't let the other teams to know this" Kageyama's despite, his fairly red ears, said with growl. The captain nodded, agreeing with Kageyama.

"Kenma already knows, so does this mean I can't practice until I turn back to normal?" Hinata sadly asked, already knowing the result "Unfortunately so, I'm sorry Hinata" Hinata shook his head from his captains apology "No don't worry, it's not your fault. Plus I don't know why this keeps happening to me" Hinata said sadly, the others couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards the volleyball loving boy, especially the three who made a mental note to make him feel better once practice is over.

* * *

"Are you sure your going to be okay here?" Sugawara had asked when he was about to leave towards the gym, Hinata insisted on being left alone. He doesn't want anyone left missing practice because of him. Hinata nodded pushing the senior towards the door "Yes I'm sure! Just go ahead" Sugawara sighed as he let himself be pushed "Alright, we'll be back in 3 hours" Sugawara waved as well as Hinata.

Hinata laid down on his futon, having nothing to do so he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Upon waking up, Hinata had forgotten his current situation and decided to buy himself some drinks. Arriving at the vending machine, he quickly chose coffee trying to make his mind awake again, when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jumping from the sudden hand, Hinata yelped "Kuroo-San?!"

"Yo shrimpy, thought you were sick-" Kuroo quickly noticed the longer hair and newly developed chest "Girl?" He absentmindedly said, not knowing how to react to this newly found interest, that also seemed to make Hinata recall his situation, turning red both from embarrassment and fluster because of the way Kuroo was looking at him.

"Hm...I CAN EXPLAIN!!!....wait I can't really but!" Hinata quickly grabbed Kuroo and dragged him to a secluded area "hm...I turned into a girl? And this isn't the first time? And this happens at random and I don't know why" Hinata pouted sadly, making Kuroo believe him.

"Okay okay, so this is the reason why your not in practice?" Hinata nodded "Please don't tell anyone else? Kenma knows....I just don't want everyone to worry and at the same time I want to play but I don't know when I'll turn back to normal" Kuroo doesn't know why his heart swell at the sad view in front of him or the fact he wanted to hug this person so that they'll smile the sweet smile again.

"Don't worry, since Kenma knows, why don't we practice later? Just us three? And maybe Karasuno since they seemed to know too" Hinata's eyes sparkled as smile started to form on his small face. "REALLY?! THANK YOU KUROO-SAN!" Hinata hugged the said person, making the person's breath hitch.

Kuroo quickly managed to come back to reality and reluctantly returned the passionate hug "No problem shrimp, but don't be thanking me yet. We have to convince Kenma to join us" Hinata backed away and smile "That's fine! As long as I get to practice for a bit" Kuroo couldn't help himself but kiss the person in front of him on the cheeks.

Making Hinata flustered but happy "I have to return now, thanks again Kuroo-San" Kuroo quickly stopped the newly turned girl and gave him a coffee "You didn't pick it up so.." Hinata quickly hugged him one last time before heading back to his dorm.

_Damn it Hinata....what are you doing to me...._Kuroo quickly shook the redness of his cheeks and proceeded to return to the gym, completely forgetting he was meant to buy a drink of his own

* * *

Hinata thought returning would be easy as going to the vending machine, oh boi was he wrong. He nearly bumped into Yamamoto who was on his way to the restroom, nearly shriek when he saw Lev, who fortunately didn't see him _curse and bless his shortness_ and now Akaashi is blocking the way towards his dorm. Leaving him with little to no choice.

Go out and tell this handsomely good looking setter that he was fortunate enough to have turned into a girl?_ Notice the sarcasm? Haha_ or stay hidden until he leaves which doesn't seem like happening soon so Hinata quickly walked quietly behind this handsome person, not wanting more attention in case anyone else was around the area.

Akaashi felt a soft tap on his shoulder, turning his attention towards the tap. All words left him, because this familiar yet new face was bestowed upon him. Cute and extremely pretty, not to say Hinata's normal face wasn't pretty...this new form just enhanced it. “Hinata?" Akaashi whispered oh so quietly, not knowing what to do with his now red cheeks.

"Hey....can we talk somewhere safe? I don't want other people knowing....this" Hinata motioned to his hair and body. Akaashi, ultimately being smitten by this person, nodded.

Moving back to Hinata's hiding corner_ tho unknown to the other person_ Hinata quickly explained everything like he did with Kuroo, only leaving out his need to play volleyball. And also the constant fear that Akaashi might just look at him like he has grown a second head, though those thoughts quickly vanish as Akaashi comfortably tapped his shoulder, telling him that he believed him.

"Don't worry, Hinata I won't tell anyone" Hinata nodded and beamed a smile towards The handsome boy, who turned his head to the side with his ears being slightly red.

"Hm..senpai..Kuroo offered to practice with me later because I couldn't today, would you like to join us?" Akaashi couldn't help himself but kiss the boy on his forehead, Hinata's cheeks flushed but smiled nonetheless "I'm taking that as a yes" Akaashi, who was just as red if not redder, nodded. Hinata hugged the handsome man before quickly bidding him goodbye and returned to his dorm.

_What just happened........Has Hinata always been so....so cute and appealing?_ Left alone on his own thoughts, Akaashi couldn't help but feel excited for the practice later on.

* * *

Finally being able to return safely without anymore interruption, Hinata laid down on his futon again, touching the remain feeling of the kisses. Hinata buried his head on his pillow, wanting to shake the possibilities of having even MORE crushes. Fortunately so, his own teammates returned before he could sulk anymore.

"Hinata you awake? We bought you some food" Yamaguchi quietly sat beside Hinata's futon "Yep! Thank you, you guys" Hinata rose from his futon, quickly taking the food. The second years just yelled out a welcome while the first and third years smiled softly.

"How are you doing Hinata?" Hinata smiled at the question "Kuroo, who I bumped into when I was buying some coffee, offered to practice with me later. Will you guys join?" The third and second years quickly shook their heads "Sorry Hinata, we were planning on practicing our synchronized attack...maybe the first years?" The first years nodded, although some groaned before nodding. Hinata beamed at his fellow first years. Making them turn away in fluster.

* * *

Hinata had realized it way too late, he realized he will be practicing with his potentially new found crushes and his current love interest who, _if you didn't know already,_ also likes him.

Hinata realized this way too late as he was now standing in front of all his crushes. With a red face Hinata quickly got into the court with his current teammates, Akaashi and Tsukishima. On the other side was Kageyama, Kuroo and Yamaguchi. Kenma was currently managing the points cause of the odd number, he didn't mind tho, if anything he was planning on doing this for the whole practice.

Hinata, who was still in a daze, didn't notice the ball coming at him, courtesy of Kageyama's serving. Everyone's warning was a bit late as the ball hit Hinata square on the face, sending him on the ground. Everyone rushed to see if he was okay, only too see a red face and a bleeding nose.

_Practice is going to be interesting for the redhead_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done! This took forever as I kept procrastinating on what to write. Anyway, I really like Akaashi's part. It was just cute lol which brings me to the next one-shot which will be, you guessed it. Akaashi x Hinata xD I know I said I wasn't gonna do a sequel but I was referring to the love square, I just don't know how to end it so hence the crushes build up! Plus one of you guys wanted to see the others reaction with Hinata being turned into a girl :)
> 
> I hope you guys liked this!!! And thanks for the kudos everyone! It's highly appreciated 😊😊


	9. You danced your way into my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Hinata was a really good dancer?
> 
> [ Hinata Shōyō x Akaashi Keiji ]

> Ah yes another week long camp in Tokyo, something Hinata had been looking forward too, this time not just for volleyball. “Hinata! You excited to meet Kenma again?” Yamaguchi had asked when they were walking home from practice.

Him and Hinata had grown close to each other ever since their talk about Tsukishima’s inability to work harder in volleyball. It has gotten to the point that they would hang out during the weekends, something which Yamaguchi doesn’t even do with Tsukishima.

“Yeah of course! And...you know....” Hinata sighed Yamaguchi gave a sly smirk, making Hinata red “Of course...you better not leave your best friend behind!” Hinata giggled and smiled “you have Tsukishima!”

“He’s different!” They started giggling like children’s. “How about you? Don’t have a crush yet?” Yamaguchi blushed, making Hinata perked up “yOU DO?!” Yamaguchi quickly clamped his hands over Hinata’s mouth, their still in the middle of the road!

Kageyama and Tsukishima, who were right in front of them, briefly looked back, cause by Hinata’s sudden scream.

“Who is it? Who is it? Who is it? Who is it? Who is it? Who is it? Who is-“ Yamaguchi gave in and sighed “Someone your very close too” Hinata just tilted his head sideways “Like that would help” Yamaguchi laughed, making the two boys in front of him turn and look.

“Okay okay, someone in you class” Yamaguchi gave a wink, making Hinata understand “OOHH TAT-“ Hinata was quickly shut up, by Yamaguchi’s hand again.

“Which reminds me” Hinata started “We need to go there again” Yamaguchi gave a questioning look “I want to do a little surprise for...you know” Yamaguchi gave a smirk, knowing what he meant “Of course, lets go today?” Hinata nodded.

“Hm you guys go ahead, we have somewhere to go” Yamaguchi said quickly going to a different direction with Hinata. Leaving the other two confused “You think they're dating?” Kageyama asked “Don’t know don’t care” Tsukishima commented.

* * *

Yamaguchi jaw has been wide for quite awhile now, while Hinata panted for air “**THAT WAS AMAZING SHOYO!**” Tatsunari shouted, breaking Yamaguchi from his frozen state. Yamaguchi quickly agreed with his crush opinion “Really? You think he would like it?” Yamaguchi already had his head shaking yes.

“YEAH! IM BLOWN AWAY!” Yamaguchi shouted, very clearly smitten. Making Hinata smile brightly. “Thank you, you guys” Hinata shyly rubbed the back of his neck, Tatsunari, Yamaguchi’s crush and Hinata’s partner in dance class, quickly hugged Hinata, regardless of how sweaty he is.

“Man I’m so glad to be partners with you! Your like one of the best dancers here!” Hinata giggled “Thanks Tat” Yamaguchi softly smiled “I can’t wait to see his reaction!” Hinata blushed, but nodded nonetheless.

* * *

“Woah!! I can’t wait!!!” Hinata said, him and Yamaguchi were currently on their way to school, it was 5am in the morning, meaning it was the day they go back to training camp.

“I know, so have you talked to him since?” Hinata blushed “Yeah, a couple of hi’s and hello’s and updates about our life I guess” Hinata blushed even more “Nothing too long tho...” it was impossible to miss the disappointment in his voice.

“I hear you, I wish I had longer talks with Tat too, but he’s too preoccupied with dancing” Hinata giggled “You know I can set you two up?” Yamaguchi blushed “B-but” he was quickly cut short when another person stood beside him.

“Oh Kageyama! Good morning! Excited?” Kageyama only nodded, Yamaguchi looked at his best friend for help, only receiving a giggle “Don’t worry,” followed by a wink. He was totally not talking about Kageyama.

Soon Tsukishima arrived, not without raising an eyebrow at Yamaguchi “Oh, Hinata wanted to walk together, Sorry Tsukki!” Tsukishima waved him off.

“Okay so...how are you gonna approach him?” Yamaguchi asked, once they arrived at school.

“I don’t know...he’s my boyfriend after all....it’s hard to do a surprise like this..” Hinata commented blushing “Aww Hinata your so cute” Yamaguchi teased, while pinching Hinata’s cheeks.

“Yo lovebirds, were about to leave!” Sugawara shouted, confusing the two boys.

“Lovebirds?” The two whispered, confused.

* * *

Yamaguchi decided to sit next to Tsukishima, he was feeling a bit guilty that he walked without him. While Hinata just sat next to Kageyama like usual.

“So, you and Yamaguchi huh” Kageyama started, startling Hinata.

“What about us?” Hinata asked confused “Aren’t you two dating?” Hinata stood up at the same time as Yamaguchi “HA?!” They both shouted, startling the whole team.

Once they realized their actions, they quickly apologized and sat down “No? Why would you think that?!” Hinata whispered shouted.

“Well you two are really close, you guys almost seem to hide something from us, it’s only natural we would think that way” Kageyama shrugged, Hinata sighed and decided to tell he’s best friend his secret.

“Okay no, first off; Yamaguchi and I aren’t dating, and yes I do have a secret I haven’t told anyone beside him and now you” Kageyama raised one of his eyebrows.

* * *

“Oh wait wHAT?!” Hinata quickly shut his friend up, not wanting to stir up suspicions.

“Really?! I never would’ve known” Hinata nodded “that’s the point, we’re not planning on tell anybody right now, I told Yamaguchi because he caught us doing....something intimate” Kageyama looked confused.

“What was that something?” Hinata sighed “You would know once you're in a relationship” Kageyama just huffed.

Kageyama, a curious blueberry, kept on thinking what Hinata had meant and finally after about 20 minutes he finally understood it, leaving him red for the rest of the ride.

* * *

After the painstaking bus ride, both for Kageyama and Hinata (_Hinata realized halfway through the ride that Kageyama realized what he had explained, leaving him quiet and embarrassed for the whole ride_) They both quickly stood away from each other, not wanting to make things more awkward.

After having a breath of relief, Hinata quickly looked for his other best friend, Yamaguchi who but was quickly side-tracked when he saw his current love interest, being awe-struck, Hinata robotily grabbed his luggage’s, forgetting the fact he wanted to talk to his best friend and quickly stood next to his captain.

Akaashi, who was witnessed everything Hinata did, tried his best not to blush or smiled towards his boyfriend.

“HEY HEY HEY!! My discipline!!” Bokuto quickly hugged the still frozen orange hair, breaking him out of his daydream. “BOKUTO-SAN!!” After recovering, Hinata quickly hugged his senpai back.

“Shōyō..” Hinata heard a very quiet voice next to him, breaking away from his reunion hug. Hinata quickly realized it was Kenna’s voice. “Kenma!!” He attacked the other boy with a painfully tight hug, Kenma didn’t mind though even if he had a uncomfortable expression.

In reality he enjoyed the orange haired boy’s hug, something he won’t admit to Kuroo or he will never hear the end of it.

Akaashi cleated his throat, wanting the affectionate hug to end “Hinata” he bowed when his lover looked at him, Hinata blushed when he found him staring at the beautiful man right in front of him.

After the greeting, everyone settled in and started practicing.

* * *

“Man I’m HUNGRY!!!” Nishinoya shouted after their practice match with Fukurōdani. Hinata, although was heavily distracted with his lover, managed to do well with his receive, even manage to receive one of Bokuto’s spike.

“Hinata! That was an amazing receive!!” Tanaka complimented and patted Hinata’s back, Hinata just shyly smiled.

“Anyway, lets clear up and eat!” Everyone nodded after the captains command.

* * *

“Hinata aren’t you coming with?” Yamaguchi asked, they just finished cleaning up and we’re on their way to the cafeteria “ah no....he already go us food” Yamaguchi understood immediately, giving a thumbs up and left.

Hinata sighed and walked to the back of the gym, where a particularly beautiful tree laid. Every step he took just made his heart beats faster and faster, after all the need he built up and not being able to talk to his lover is finally getting to him.

When he arrived he took a big sighed and searched for his lover “Aka- _Keiji_?” He whispered, heart beating faster by the minute.

“Over here” He followed the voice and soon saw his lover leaning on the tree and looking up at the sky “Shoyou..” Akaashi stood up and finally kissed him.

Hinata immediately melted into the kiss, wanting to feel more he pressed himself more into his lover.

Breaking the meaningful kiss, they stared at each other, just enjoying the fact that they were alone, they were able to touch each other, not worried about getting caught or anything. Just them being in love.

“Hey...” Hinata sighed, making Akaashi smiled sweetly “Hey...how’s your legs?” Hinata shook his head “Their fine..how about dealing with Bokuto-San?” Akaashi chuckled, something that is entirely resolved for Hinata.

“He’s him...nothing too much I can’t handle”Hinata giggled “I’m sure...by the way, come with me...I have a surprise” Akaashi rose his eyebrows “Oh?” He cheekily asked, curious about this surprise.

“Yep, lets go to a private room” Akaashi’s eyes widen for a second, and Hinata caught it “N-NOT LIKE THAT!!” Hinata blushed fire red, and just pulled his lover towards a certain room.

Akaashi chuckled seeing his boyfriend bright red, and decided not to teased forward _he’s not Tsukishima after all_.

* * *

“What are we doing in the dance studio?” Akaashi asked “Hm...it’s about time I tell you one of my secrets” Hinata forced him to sit down, then he went ahead and plugged his phone into the speaker. Taking a glance towards his lover, he sighed and started the music. He quickly took place in the middle of the studio.

** _Play Worship by MAX._ **

Akaashi’s eyes immediately widen, not expecting his boyfriend to move like that. They way his hips moved with the music.

The confidence look he had on his face, the way his charming smile was sent to him. They way he moved his foot, they way he made it look so easy.

He moved closer and closer to him, his moves, although not suggestive, it seems like it to Akaashi, making him gulp and made him hold the hem of his shirt.

The song ended along with Hinata coming face-to-face, almost kissing Akaashi. He panted for air, blowing his breath into Akaashi’s face. Akaashi didn’t mind though, he even moved closer, making their forehead touch.

“**Your amazing**” Akaashi sighed, kissing the breathless boy right in-front of him. Hinata, not caring that he was lacking air, replied with a kiss of his own.

Akaashi’s hands moved from his shirt to Hinata’s waist, pulling him closer to him. Hinata, finding his position uncomfortable, just settled with sitting on Akaashi’s lap.

They make out lasted for a few more minutes until Hinata couldn’t breath anymore. Breaking them apart.

“So I’m assuming you liked my performance?” Akaashi chuckled “I loved it...when did you learn to move like that?” Akaashi couldn’t help but ask “I have a love for dancing, of course no one would expect that since 'My head is full of Volleyball'"Hinata couldn’t help but rolled his eyes.

Akaashi decided to kiss his lovers neck, finding his story amusing “If you dedicate your life in dancing, I’m sure you’ll be world wide famous by now” Hinata hummed “Yeah but If I did, I wouldn’t have met you” Akaashi nodded, doing deeper into his neck.

“Hey...can we move this somewhere more private?” Akaashi agreed immediately. Being impatient, he picked up his lover and moved quickly to a private room.

* * *

“Hey...where’s Hinata?” Sugawara asked, noticing the lack of hyper ness. “He said he was going to eat at his room” Yamaguchi tried to cover up for him, not wanting his best friend to be caught. Sugawara believed him fortunately.

Tsukishima eyed his friend suspiciously, not completely believing his friend, specially since he heard one of his favorite song being played at one particular dance studio, along with voice that awfully sounded similar to Hinata. Nevertheless he shrugged it off.

* * *

“Hey...you okay?” Akaashi asked after their activity, with Hinata laying his head on his lover’s chest.

“Yeah...” Hinata sighed, losing himself in his daydream “What’s wrong?” Akaashi asked after the sudden silence

“Oh it’s nothing...it’s just that, I want to wake up like this...right next to you. I don’t want to take a train for an hour or two just to touch and see you” Hinata hurries his face his Akaashi’s chest.

“I want that too...It’s hard not to just call you in the middle of practice, specially since we’re keeping this a secret. It’s hard to keep a straight face whenever your here” Akaashi confessed, burring his face into his lover’s locks.

“Do you...do you want to tell them?” Hinata dared to ask, burring himself more, not wanting to hear a disappointing answer “Yeah...for a long time now” Hinata stood up, shocked that he even considered telling the teams.

“What’s so surprising?” Akaashi asked, finding the impression his boyfriend had on, adorable “a- It’s just that- You considered- I you-“ Hinata just looked shocked, which Akaashi quickly pecked away.

“Since we’re telling them, why don’t we tell them you can dance amazingly as well” Hinata couldn’t do anything but nod dumbly, and Akaashi just kissed him away.

* * *

“Hinata! Where were you?” Sugawara asked, they were currently in the lounge along with the other two teams. Hanging out and catching up with each other.

“Ah...uh...We were together” Hinata shyly rubbed the back of his neck “We?” Sugawara raised an eyebrow “Yeah...me and Akaashi-San” Sugawara just nodded, suspiciously.

“Okay? We didn’t know you two were so close” Daichi piped in, hearing the conversation “Yeah..about that...we have an announcement” Akaashi momentarily left Hinata’s side and called the Nekoma and Fukurodani team.

After the teams were arranged, the two male stood in the middle, the shorter one blushing and fidgeting more and more. The older male couldn’t help but pat his back.

“So what is this about?” Kuroo started, very curious about the whole ordeal “Yeah...what is this about Akaashi?” Bokuto copied.

Seeing that his boyfriend was very very nervous, Akaashi decided he will announce their relationship “**We’re dating**” He straightaway said, shocking everyone in the room except for Yamaguchi and Kageyama.

“What?.....REALLY?!” Chaos started, questions were thrown around. Each questions kept backing them into the corner. Hinata being super overwhelmed, started to tear up. Akaashi immediately noticed this and went cold.

“**_Please back away, we’re comfortable announcing we’re dating but please don’t make my lover cry or I will not be talking to you guys anymore_**” Everyone immediately backed up, not wanting to upset Hinata any further.

”it’s okay Keiji! It’s just..a bit...overwhelming..can I just show them my other...you know...” Akaashi smiled, which everyone, and I mean everyone look surprised at. “Yeah..” Akaashi softy kissed the shorter’s boy forehead.

Everyone just gaped at the adorable scene in front of them.

* * *

Tsukishima, often at times, is a big jerk, but he cannot deny talent when he sees one, specially right now. Hinata moved along so well with the music, almost making duplicates of himself.

The way he knows how much pressure to appeal at certain times, how his limbs move so smoothly.

Yes, Hinata as a dancer has so much potential. And yes Tsukishima couldn’t help but gape le at the performance.

“AMAZING!!!!!” Again chaos resurfaced, everyone being ultimately smitten by the decoy.

“HiNATA! WHY HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING THIS?!” Yamaguchi giggled, seeing his normally stone faced friend being awestruck is really amusing to him. Akaashi smiled, relief that everyone seemed to accept them with open arms and Hinata’s love for dancing.

He glanced at his lover, looking eyes with him. He smiled and pushed himself forward towards his boyfriend, embracing him in a affectionate hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes that’s it, As a dancer myself, I always imagined what Hinata dancing would look like and how the team would react so here it is. I might make one more fic where he dances again but with no particular ship.
> 
> I’m sorry if this seems odd, I realized halfway writing this that I don’t know how to describe dance scene. As a dancer myself I find that hard to believe. ANYWAY SEASON 4 PART TWO COMES OUT IN JULY, wake me up when it does I’ll be in hibernation until then.
> 
> Next ship: Hinata x Atsumu


End file.
